Bonding Over Cupcakes
by zina-shipper-2016
Summary: After a messy divorce leaves him a single dad of two kids, Rick Grimes isn't sure what to do with himself anymore. Maybe the cute, blonde, single mother at the towns most popular bakery can help. Brick AU. Single parent AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my Brick romance AU and I hope you like it! It's a single parent AU where Rick and Beth are both single parents. Please drop a review to let me know what you think of it and if there's anything I can do to improve it. Also I apologise in advance if there are any spelling and grammer mistakes, I typed the whole thing out on my phone and it doesn't have spellcheck. I've read and checked over it but in case I missed anything . . . Sorry! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter One**

It was an ordinary Saturday at the Grimes house. Rick, who had the day off, was minding his children Carl and Judith, while his wife Lori was at the gym. The warm May weather made sitting indoors crazy, so the father and son were killing time by playing soccer in the back yard.

''He shoots and he scores! Another goal for Grimes! 3-1! Come on Carl, you can do better than that!'' Rick laughed, tousling his eldest child's hair, who moaned in protest, before bringing his hands up to fix his hair. The eleven year old looked exhausted and was seriously questioning why he thought challenging his dad to his favourite game ever was a good idea. Soccer was the only game both Grimes men ever cared about winning and if Carl wanted to beat his dad, he would need a distraction. Just then, one came in the form of his one year old sister Judith, who started to cry from the shelter of the tree she was sitting under, watching her dad and big brother run around like fools.

"Hey Judy, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Rick asked softly, running over to his daughter. When he reached her, he immediately saw what the problem was: she had gotten her legs tangled in the blanket she was lying on, preventing her from reaching her favourite toy which had fallen out of her reach.

"Oh so that's what you've gotten yourself into," Rick teased, freeing his daughter from the blanket, before setting the blanket to rights and placing his daughter on it. Reaching his arm back, he grabbed her toy, and placed it on her lap. "Better?" he asked smiling at his daughter. Judith gave him a toothy smile before bringing her toy up closer to her mouth to suck on it. Just as Rick was about to turn his attention back to his son, a shape whirled past him quickly. Carl - seeing that his sister wasn't hurt, had taken control of the ball and running down towards Rick's goal at the other end if the garden. "Hey!" Rick shouted, struggling to get to his feet, but Carl had already shot the ball right in the middle of the temporary goals they had set up just before they had started playing.

"He shoots, he scores!" Carl yelled, throwing his arms up in the air and running around in circles. "Come on old man, you're going to have to do better than that!"

"Old man, huh?" Rick asked with an odd glint in his eyes. Carl, who had spotted the glint in his dad's eyes was backing up nervously and getting ready to run. "Hey now don't even think about doing-" Carl started, before his dad charged at him, "THAT!" he finish in a shriek before turning and running away from his dad. The chase lasted five minutes, with both Grimes men running all over the place, including trampling Lori's prized flower beds. Eventually though, exhaustion caught up to the younger Grimes, allowing his father to catch and tickle him, as he knew exactly where Carl's ticklish spots were.

"Ok, ok, stop! You win! I give up!" Carl cried, tears of laughter running down his face. Satisfied, Rick sat back, allowing Carl the chance to catch his breath. Eventually the younger one sat up, no longer splitting his sides with laughter and looked around the yard and the damage they brought on it. "Mum is going to kill us" he said at last, his attention firmly on the destroyed flower beds. "Leave it to me, I'll fix it" Rick promised. "Really?" Carl asked excitedly. "Well you often cause the destruction, so it'll be easier for me to do it without you mudering the plants." At that Carl laughed and hit his dad jokingly in the shoulder, but made no effort to argue with the statement as he knew it was true. "But" Rick added as Carl left to go into their air conditioned home, "you've got to clean your room." Carl thought about for a minute, before nodding his head in agreement. "Deal" he said as he got off the grass and made for the back door and an ice cold coke that he knew was waiting for him in the fridge. Rick chuckled for a minute before turning to check on Judith, who had been oddly quiet for the past few minutes. She stared right back at him a confused expression on her face.

"Your daddy and brother are very silly aren't we?" he asked his daughter. Judith pointed at him and said something in baby talk that he couldn't understand but he felt that she was agreeing with him on that statement. "Right Judy, Daddy better clean this up before Mummy gets home and kills Daddy" Rick sighed, getting up onto his feet, exhausted from chasing Carl around and destroying Lori's plants. Judith gurgled in agreement with the statement. Smiling at his daughter lying peacefully on the ground, Rick started to set the garden to rights, the damage thankfully being not as bad as it looked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night after Lori returned from the gym, they had eaten dinner together and he had put Judith to bed, Rick went out for a drink in the local sports bar, Easy Street with his friends. It was a weekly tradition between them to meet and catch up on each others lives as most of them all worked different jobs making it difficult for all of them to get together during the week. But they always tried to make sure that their calender was clear for Saturday night.

Walking into the bar, the sound of a group of men laughing drowned out whatever game was currently playing on the tvs above the bar. Smiling a little, Rick instinctly turned to go the group's regular booth where the source of laughter was coming from. The rest of the group were already there: Daryl, Abraham, Glenn, Eugene, Tyreese, Morgan and T-Dog. The only one not there yet was Shane, but he was probably running late.

"Hey Rick's here!" T-Dog cried raising his glass in greeting. The rest of the group turned and gave their own greeting as Rick slid into the end of the booth and raised his arm to get the waitresses attention. "Hey guys" Rick nodded in greeting, "Shane running late?" "He phoned me earlier" Abraham stated, "the station phoned him and asked him to come in. Apparently two other officers phoned in sick."

"Hate when that happens" Rick said, placing his order to one of the waitresses. "I'm just glad they didn't ask me to come in" Abraham laughed. Abraham served on the police force with Rick, Shane and another friend of theirs Tara. Daryl on the other hand ran his own carpentry and handy-man business which Morgan worked at. Glenn and T-Dog worked at Horvath's Motors owned and run by Dale Horvath himself, with T-Dog helping out with coaching the kids soccer teams that Carl was a member of. Eugene was a science teacher at the local high school that both Carl and Judith would be attending in a few years, while Tyreese was actually a baker in the county's most popular bakery Sprinkles. The irony was not lost on the group given that Tyreese was one of the most muscular and toughest looking ones out of the whole group was actually a harmless teddy bear who would prefer to spend his days icing cupcakes then using his muscles to intimidate people. But Tyreese would argue that his wife Michonne was the tough and badass one in his marriage, so someone had to be the good cop or the situation would be no fair to their children Andre and Julie.

"So any news?" Rick asked just as the waitress was setting his drink down on the table. A chorus of 'no' and 'not really' was his answer. "Ok then I want your honest opinions on something for me then." "What is it?" Glenn asked while taking a drink of his water. Glenn was the only non-drinker in the group as he was a total lightweight and after only one drink would be dancing around making a total fool of himself, much to the delight of the group and his own horror.

"Next week is mine and Lori's 13th wedding anniversary and I was thinking about taking her away for the weekend to the hotel we had our honey-moon in. Thoughts?"

The group was silent for a few moments as they processed Rick's plan.

"That sounds like a great idea" Glenn said finally. "I might do something like that for my anniversary with Maggie." "Careful not to use up all the good ideas before your even married Glenn" Daryl teased, "or you might run out of ideas of new ways to surprise her once your married." "Least I got a girl" Glenn countered. "When's the last time you had a girlfriend?"

"Glenn, Darly, we're getting off topic" Morgan reasoned before turning to face Rick "I think thats a great idea." "Really?" Rick asked. "Yeah" came Morgan's simple reply. "And if you don't already have anyone minding the kids I can take them for you. My mother's visiting that weekend and Duane would love to have a friend to hang out with to escape spending his weekend cooped up with an old person. Plus I know that my mother would love to have a baby to fuss over."

"Thank you Morgan that's one concern off my chest at least" Rick smiled.

"You know, I remember when I was dating Ellen," Abraham began, his eyes tearing up a little as thought of his late wife. "It was coming up to our four year aniversary and-".

As the rest of the group turned their attention towards Abraham and his story and Glenn slunk off to the bathroom, Daryl carefully pulled Glenn's glass of water carefully towards his vodka, before pouring some of the alcoholic beverage into his friends glass before pushing it back to where it originally was. None of the group bar Eugene noticed anything at all, but Daryl knew that the man wasn't going to bring it to anyone's attention. Eugene wasn't a snitch and Daryl was sure that the man was a little scared of him anyways. Smirking a little, Daryl raised his own glass to his lips as Glenn returned from the bathroom and took a long drink of his 'water'. Thank God, it was getting a little too girly with all the talk about relationships and anniversaries. If Merle saw him listening to this he'd wet himself from laughter. Thankfully Daryl was going to have them forgetting about chatting like girls in a few minutes and cheering their drunk friend on as he did something stupid. And by the way Glenn was downing that 'water' he wouldn't have to wait too long for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Grimes home on the other side of town, Lori lied flat on her bed as Shane hoovered above her. "Nobody's coming right?" he questioned. Lori shook her head. "Judy's asleep, Carl probably is too and Rick is at the bar. They didn't suspect anything did they?" she asked. Shane gave a quiet snort. "I told those idiots that the chief called and asked me to come in and they bought it! Trust me, those idiots don't suspect a thing." At that Lori began to smile, "well you better get a move on" she purred. "Because we only got an hour and a half before you have to go to make sure Rick doesn't catch us." Shane moved closer to her neck. "Better get a move on then" he mumered before roughly attachting his lips to her neck. Lori shifted her head allowing him more room as she let herself go into the world of betrayal and adultery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second update! Thanks to everyone who left favourites or follows or reviews I'm so glad you liked it! If you think there's anything I can do to make the story better please let me know. Hope you enjoy this now and please, please, please review!**

Lori knew she was a bad person. Christ, she thought she had a spot reserved in a torture circle in hell for what she was doing, but she just couldn't help herself. With Rick everything was boring and safe: she cleaned the house, she cooked the meals, she minded the kids. Even when they made love it was safe. No thrills, nothing to get excited about. Shane on the other hand knew how to please a woman. He knew just what to do, he knew how to please her. He made it feel dangerous and that just made her hungry for more. But it may also be the fear that they could be discovered at any moment that also added to the feeling.

Lori had been sleeping with two men for almost as long as her and Rick had been together. They had been together for eighteen years, married for almost thirteen and her and Shane had been sleeping together for fourteen years. The first time it happened, it was a drunken mistake. Rick had been out of town on business and the trip was taking longer than expected. Shane had come over to keep her company and they drank way too much. Lonely and drunk was not a good combination. When Lori woke up next to Shane the next day she was mortified. They both agreed to pretend that it never happened, but not even a week later they were again falling into bed together. The affair continued since then, any chance they got they would sneak away together. At her place, his place, hotels, his car, anywhere. She even slept with him the night before her wedding. Even after she married Rick, they would sneak away whenever they could. Rick never suspected a thing, not once, that his wife and best friend were betraying him in this way. He was happy in his own little bubble.

When she got pregnant with first Carl, then Judith, she had no idea who the father was. Well, actually, she still had no idea who the father of either of her children was. Each man stood an equal chance. But when Shane questioned her, she said she had a paternity test done and both Carl and Judith were Rick's; but in reality Lori had no intention of getting one done. How could she live with it then? What if Rick stumbled across the letter containing the results? Ignorance was bliss in some cases and this was definately one of those cases.

She knew Shane didn't want this forever. Lately he had been talking about telling Rick the truth and getting custody of the kids. Or just running away with them. Leaving the country even, and start a new life just the four of them. Every time he started that Lori found a way to get him to give it up. They both had a nice set-up the way things were right now. They were both leading good lives, had good homes, she was happy not going to work, having extra cash to spend on treats like holidays, a loyal husband and kids who were practically perfect. She knew Shane loved the life he had as well. He could still go out and sleep with any girl he wanted as well as her, he was like a second dad to her kids and he had Rick's friendship and trust. If the truth came out, they would both lose everything. Why rock the boat?

As the front door to the house creaked open and shut, and she could hear Rick's footsteps coming up the stairs, she quickly checked around to make sure that there was no evidence that Shane or any man in general had been over. Satisified, she lied back down and pretended to sleep as the door slowly opened. She heard Rick slip in and undress, trying his hardest to be quiet and not wake her or the kids. As she felt him slip into the bed beside her, she turned over to face him and gently caressed his face.

"Hey" she whispered. "I thought you were asleep" Rick replied. "Couldn't so I decided to wait for you. Anything interesting happen at the bar?"

"Not really - except don't ask me how- Glenn got drunk and tried to flirt, then make out with a mop thinking itwasMaggie. Don't know how the kid was drunk though, all I saw him drink all night was water."

Lori chuckled quietly at what she thought the scene must have looked like. Thankfully she had seen a drunk Glenn before so it was pretty easy to imagine how he must have been acting. "Sounds entertaining" she mumered, moving in closer to Rick. "Yes it was" Rick muttered, twisting an arm around her waist before pulling her on top of him. As she started the safe, boring, repetitive routine of making love to her husband, she thought of the rough, wild sex she had with Shane less than an hour ago and that there was no reason to go rocking the boat and ruining the perfect life she had built for herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the next week Rick went and got everything prepared for the trip. He managed to phone the hotel and get a booking for the same suite that him and Lori were in for their honeymoon thirteen years earlier. He managed to get the dexule package too with champagne, flowers and chocolates waiting for them once they arrived. Carl was going straight to the Jones house after school. Rick had told him on Wednesday night what was going to happen and not to tell his mother anything. Carl had promised, eager for Friday to arrive so he can spend it with his friend. After Rick would surprise Lori with her anniversary present, they were going to drop Judith off at Michonne's as she wasn't working that day and then Morgan would pick her up when he finished work before going home where his mother would be with the boys. By that time him and Lori would be in the hotel drinking champagne and enjoying their anniversary. Everything was planned.

The only person he hadn't told about his plans was Shane. The man had to go to New York for a seminar on Sunday evening and Rick hadn't a chance to tell him. He was suposed to have been coming back on Thursday morning, but Wednesday night, he called to say that the seminar had been extended an extra day and the next flight he could get wouldn't be until Friday night meaning Rick and Lori would be gone by the time he got back. Rick had considered telling him over the phone, but Lori was in the other room and he didn't want to risk ruining the surprise.

Finally Friday had arrived. Rick was practically bursting with excitment. He had almost leapt out of bed. Lori was a bit confused with his behaviour, but he managed to play it off as something stupid Abraham and Eugene were planning to do later. Throughout breakfast he struggled to keep his cool and not blurt out the surprise. But it was way more difficult than he thought, especially with Carl smirking at him.

"Ok, what is with you two today?" Lori asked finally, fed up with the not so secret looks her husband and son were exchanging. "Nothing" the father and son choursed in perfect unsion. Lori didn't look like she believed them for a split second, but at that moment Judith decided that she didn't want to eat her cheerio's anymore and instead wanted to use them to decorate the floor, spilling them all over the kitchen. "Judy!" Lori scolded, going to get the broom to sweep the mess up with.

Glancing at the clock, Rick started to get up from the table. "Hey Lori I best be off, I'll drop Carl off at school."

"Ok bye sweetie" Lori said, more pre-occupied with the mess on the kitchen floor, then saying goodbye to her husband and son.

"Bye mum don't forget I'm going to Duane's after school for a sleepover."

"Don't worry Carl I won't forget. Rick are you picking him up the next day?"

"Don't worry Lori I'll pick him up." At that Rick turned to Carl and mouthed to him _'on Monday after school'_ causing Carl to grin.

With that both father and son left the house, barely concealing their Cheshire cat grins. The moment Lori heard Rick's car start up and leave the drive-way, she immediately ran to the phone and typed in a number she knew just as well as her own. It barely rung once before the person on the other end answered. "They gone?"

"Yep" Lori laughed, "and Carl's going to Duane's after school for a sleepover and Ricks going to be working until eight at least, so we've got the whole house to ourselves for the whole day."

"Great" Shane said, the grin evident in his voice, "I'll be over in about ten minutes. I'll take a taxi, in case Rick drives by and sees my car. Happy anniversary by the way."

Hanging up the phone, Lori grinned to herself as she imagined the rough, wild sex she would be having all day. It would be her anniversary present to herself. She knew what Rick's gift to her would be: he'd come home from work with a bunch of flowers or maybe a piece of jewellery with something engraved on it. Then they might go out to dinner in a fancy restaurant on Saturday evening. It wasn't like him to take the day off and spend it in bed with her, he was too sensible for that. And even if he did, he wasn't anything like Shane in bed. After putting Judith in her play pen and switching on a dvd of a cartoon she liked so she wouldn't start crying out, she then ran upstairs to put on some sexy underwear she bought to surprise Shane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick was smilng like a maniac as he drove Carl to school. He took the day off so he didn't have to be wearing the uniform, but he put it on so Lori wouldn't get suspicious. He put too much work into it for it to be ruined at the elventh hour. He had it all planned out. He first had to make a stop at the station to sort out the final few details, before he'd go and get the final things for his surprise: two dozen of pink roses-Lori's favourite flower and a selection of their favourite cakes from the most popular bakery in town Sprinkles. He had placed the order and money in with Tyreese on Wednesday and he promised that they would be ready by Friday morning. "Bye Carl" he called, waving goodbye to his son as he got out of the car. "Be good for Morgan!" "I will!" Carl called back, "have fun!"

After he dropped Carl off, he then stopped at the station to comfirm some things with the Captain and endured some good natured ribbing from Abe and Tara about his weekend away, before stopping off at Rosita's Flowers to pick up the roses. When he arrived at the bakery, there was a line actually going out the door and he groaned in frustration and the thought of actually waiting in that. But as he approached the end of the line, he saw Carol wave at him and ducked behind the counter and approached him with a box that he hoped held his cakes, leaving Tyreese to man the counter alone.

"Hey Rick here they are" Carol said placing the box into his hands. "Thanks Carol" he grinned happily, taking the box from her hands. "All set now?" she asked. Rick nodded in agreement. "Oh you know what you should do!" Carol cried. "What?" Rick asked. "When you get home, put your phone onto video camera and put it in your front pocket so she can't see it, that way she won't know she's being filmed and you can capture her genuine reaction when you reveal your surprise. Then you can use the footage and show it on other anniversaries" Carol said.

Carol had always hoped that someone would do something like that for her, but her ex-husband Ed was nothing but violent and cruel, the type of man who wouldn't think about doing anything nice for her. But two years ago, Ed was killed when two burglars broke into their home and in the struggle Ed had shot himself with his own gun. The burglars had fled in a panic, leaving Carol and her then nine year old daughter Sophia unharmed. Ed's death had allowed Carol to become her own person, allowing her and Sophia to live without fear. Now Carol was a decisive and brave women, who was finally able to talk to men without fear of angering Ed and was able to work outside the home at the bakery which she loved every minute of. Even on days like these when they were packed out.

"That's a fantastic idea Carol, I'll do it" Rick grinned. "I'll let you get back to the bakery, you look packed out."

"Tell me about it" Carol laughed. "Me and Tyreese are all hands on deck up front and Beth is working like a women posessed in the back."

"Beth?" Rick asked. "Maggie's sister, Beth Greene" Carol explained.

"Oh yeah" Rick said, remembering Maggie mentioning it once. "I knew she had a sister, I just have never met her."

"Well she's usually up front, come in one day when we're not packed out and you can meet her then. I better get back now. I swear we're going to have to hire an extra person soon, we can barely keep up with the demand" Carol said, giving Rick a wave goodbye as she went back in to help Tyreese with the wave of customers.

Giving a wave of farewell to Tyreese, who was behind the counter, Rick made his way back to his car, carefully placing the cakes on the passenger seat next to the flowers.

The drive home was quick as most people were now at work or school and before long he was pulling into the driveway, right next to Lori's car. Taking out his phone, he quickly set it up to video and placed it in his front pocket like Carol told him too. The lense was just above the material allowing it to capture everything. Grabbing the cakes and the flowers, he got out of the car and quietly opened the front door, entering the house without a sound. He expected to hear Lori cleaning or minding Judith or perhaps watching one of her property shows on tv. But the downstairs was quiet and empty, the only sounds were Judiths whimpers coming from the living room.

Quickly striding into the room, he saw Judith sitting up in her play pen, sucking on her fingers, the dvd she was watching back on the menu. Quickly placing his anniversary gifts down on the coffee table, he reached over and picked up his daughter, who had her arms outstrechted for him to lift her up. "Hey Judy, where's mummy?" he questioned as his baby snuggled into his shoulder. That's when he heard it. A thump came from upstairs. His free arm immediately went to his gun at his side. Did someone break in? Had they hurt Lori? Was that sound them looting through their valuables or Lori trying to get help? What it-

A second thump followed along with a loud moan from Lori. Rick's blood then turned to ice in his veins as he realised what was going on. He quickly set Judith down in her playpen, putting a pacifier in her mouth before she could start crying. He then silently and quickly left the room and headed upstairs, the thumps and moans from Lori and her male friend becoming louder. In a few seconds he was at his closed bedroom door, listening to his wife's cries of pleasure on the other side while her partner grunted. Her friend actually sounded a little familar, but he couldn't place who it was as they weren't talking and the sounds they were making were muffled by the door. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he waited a few moments to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to witness, before he flung it open giving him a clear view of his best friend having sex with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chap 3! The big fight scene! Hope this is as good as expected, I've tried my best as I'm not that good at writing conflict. And if I get anything wrong about custody or legal things sorry in advance I don't know anything about that so I was kinda making it up as I went along. Anyway here it is, enjoy and please review!**

For a few moments Rick couldn't move at all. Neither could Shane or Lori. It was like all three of them were frozen in time, unable to move or do anything at all. It never seemed to end, until finally Lori pushed Shane off of her and got off the bed, taking a blanket off the mattress and wrapping it around herself in an attempt to regain some modesty. "Rick -" she began.

And that was all it took for Rick to snap out of the haze he was in. "Leave" he ordered Shane who was still kneeling up stark naked in his bed, looking a mix between guilty and smug. Rick didn't even want to think about what must be going through the bastard's mind if he had an expression like that on his face. "Look Rick maybe you should just -" his now ex-best friend started to say. "I said leave" Rick ordered, his hand straying to his gun which was hanging at his side, "before I do something that I probably won't regret." Shane's eyes then expanded to the size of saucers, before jumping up and getting dressed as fast as he could. Before long he was walking out the door with a smirk twisted onto his face. "Oh I almost forgot" Shane said turning back to face the couple in the room, "happy anniversary." At that Rick growled and took a threatening step towards him, but Shane had turned and left the room.

Rick waited until he heard the front door slam, signalling Shane had left his home, before turning to face his wife who had tears forming in her eyes. "How long?" was all that he asked. "What?" Lori asked. "I said 'how long'?" Rick repeated, stepping closer to her. "How long have you been sleeping with him Lori?"

Lori refused to meet his gaze. "A while" she muttered, tucking the sheet tighter to her body. "How long is a while?" Rick questioned, "a few weeks? A few months? A few years? How long Lori?" At all the questions Lori bristled agressively. "Alright fine. Do you really want to know the truth?" she snapped. Rick nodded. While a small part of him didn't and wanted to pretend that this was just a horrible nightmare caused by stress of making his anniversary weekend perfect, he knew he wasn't dreaming, he knew that this was reality and that he needed to find out the truth as fast as possible in order to figure out what to do next. "Fourteen years, I've been fucking Shane for fourteen years. I've slept with him everywhere - at our old flat, here, his place, hotels, in our cars, you name it I've slept with him there. I slept with him the night of our engagement party, the night before our wedding, the night after Carl and Judith were born. I've been fucking him at least twice a week for fourteen years. There that's the truth, that's how long, are you happy now?"

Rick's mind then started to move at a million miles a minute. Fourteen years? They've been sleeping together since before they were married? And on all the major events of their lives? Their engagement, the night before their wedding, the night after their kids were born. Oh God, the kids. "The kids" Rick said in a low voice, "are Carl and Judith mine?"

"I don't know" Lori admitted, crossing her arms across her chest. "You don't know?" Rick roared, his anger starting to grow, "how could you not know? Ever hear of a paternity test?! Have you been letting me raise another man's children all this time!"

"Well what was I supposed to tell you?! 'Honey I want to get a paternity test done because I'm not sure whether the baby's yours or Shanes!' There was no way I could tell you! What was I supposed to do?" "Here's a crazy idea" Rick said in a completely calm tone of voice "don't cheat on your husband!"

"Oh this is just typical Rick" Lori snarled, her eyes narrowed and venom dripping from every pore. "Always trying to act like a big man, even though you have no idea what's happening right in front of your own face most of the time! You know nothing about me."

"After what I've seen today, I'm starting to agree with the last part of that statement. So Lori please enlighten me, tell me about yourself."

"You really want to know about me?" Lori growled. Rick nodded as confirmation. "Ok here it is then! I've never wanted kids! When I found out that I was pregnant with both Carl and Judith, I wanted to have an abortion! I never wanted either if them! But of course you were so excited when you found out, even though those kids might be Shane's! You aren't half the man he is Rick. Now he knows how to make a women feel good in bed. He-"

"Lori" Rick said, still keeping that calm tone of voice, but something about it made Lori snap her head up and look at him. His blue eyes were as cold as steel and his expression was just as cold. "I'm sorry that I'm not Shane in the bedroom, but you are the only women I've ever been with. I don't have the same experience as Shane because I didn't go sleeping around with any girl wearing a skirt for the past eighteen years. Secondly Carl and Judith are not Shane's children. Even if they are his biologically, they are my children and I love them. I attended every scan with you, was there for their births, went to every school play, soccer game, days out. I've been more involved in their lives than you are and your a stay at home mother! Finally, how could you do this to us?"

"Oh yeah go blaming me" Lori scoffed. "I didn't sleep with someone else" Rick pointed out. "Ever since I met you I've been a loyal partner, I've never cheated or even looked at another girl out of loyalty to you. I've worked hard to keep a roof over our heads, food on the tables, making sure that our children would want for nothing in life. I've done nothing wrong here. Your the one who did this to us not me."

Lori then scowled at him before reaching for something behind her back. "Oh go to hell" she said before throwing a glass picture frame that contained a photo of them on their wedding day at his head. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes as a police officer, the frame would had hit him square in the face. Instead it skimmed past him, hitting the wall behind him and shattering instantly. The picture and backing laid on the floor, their smiling faces surrounded by broken glass.

The crash from the picture frame had echoed loudly throughout the house and not a second later, came Judith's cries as she was startled by the loud sound the breaking glass had made. After hearing the sounds of his daughters cries for someone to come and comfort her, and looking into Lori's eyes which held nothing but hatred for him, Rick's mind was made up. Without another word to Lori, he turned on his heel and marched out of the room and down the stairs. Striding quickly into the living room, he saw Judith unsteadily get to her feet when she saw him enter and held her arms out to be picked up. Gently lifting her out of the playpen, Rick then carefully started to calm her down by rocking her from side to side and nuzzling into her soft hair.

Once Judith had calmed down, Rick gripped her tighter and gave a scowl to his forgotten anniversary gifts. From the angle he had placed the flowers down, he could clearly see the message he had asked Rosita to write on a card to place in the middle of the roses _'To my beautiful wife, thank you for 13 years of happiness. Here's to the next 13! Your loving husband.'_

Walking back out into the hall, he opened the door that lead to the cupboard under the stairs, where he had packed a weekend bag each for himself, Lori and Judith. Using one hand, while the other was holding his baby tight to his chest, he picked up his and Judiths bags just as Lori came down the stairs fully dressed. The tension between them was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife. "What were you doing back so early anyway?" she finally asked.

"Well for this past week I was planning on taking you away for the weekend, to the same hotel we had our honeymoon in. I had it all planned out: room booked, champagne and chocolates waiting, Carl and Judith going to the Jones for the weekend, I thought of everything. And when I was driving back here after getting the day off, all I could think about was what the look on your face would be like when I surprised you. I got that all right, I just wasn't expecting that look. But now I'm taking _my children_ away from you. I'm also going to file for divorce and full custody of _my kids_ while I'm at it. I suggest that you use this weekend to pack up, because when I get back on Monday I want you out of this house. I'll get a court order to evict you if I have to, so you better ask Shane if he would like for you to become a co-habitating couple. So long Lori, you'll be hearing from my attorney and I'll be taking care of the kids."

"Oh go to hell Rick" Lori sneered "or better yet die in a fucking car crash. You seriously thought a weekend away was going to help us? You're dumber than I thought. And as for the kids, you can keep them, even if they aren't yours. I never wanted them and I don't give a damn about them."

Lori's rant continued even after Rick fished his moblie out of his pocket, thankfully still recording the whole event and held it up to make sure he got a clear view of Lori as she screamed abuse in front of her baby.

"Oh classy Rick, you'd know what I don't give a damn! I mean every single word I'm saying and I'm not sorry! The only thing I regret is getting God damn caught!"

Rick felt Judith place her face into his neck as she started to whimper. Seeing his baby girl absolutely terrified at what was in front of her, spurred Rick into action. Planting a soft kiss on his daughter's head, he finished recording on his phone, picked up the bags and stormed out of the house. Still holding onto Judith tightly with one arm, he opened the car's boot and flung the bags in. Quickly moving around to Lori's car, he undid Judiths car seat with one hand and after placing her in it and buckling her up, strapped her into the backseat of his car. After closing the door, he glanced up towards the house to see Lori glaring at him.

"I want you gone by Monday morning Lori" he called up to her. She responded by giving him the middle finger and Rick resisted the strong urge to do one back. Climbing into the car, he quickly started it and and backed out of the driveway, with his soon to be ex-wife glaring at him as he drove away.

Rick quickly headed down towards Tyreese's and Michonne's apartment, which was located nearer to the town center, while his was in the suburbs. It wasn't even lunchtime, way too early to pick up Carl from school. Besides he'd just worry and ask a million and one questions that he definately didn't have the answers too right now. In the backseat, Judith sucked on her fist, much calmer now that she was away from all the loud noises, enjoying the view from her window. She didn't have any idea that her parents marriage just ended, that the man she was with might not be her father, that she was now facing an uncertain furture. Rick envied his daughter for a brief moment due to the fact that she'll never have any memories of this, unlike him and Carl.

Pulling up into the William's apartment building, Rick reached back and unbuckled his daughter from her carseat pulling her in for a hug. "Ok Judy, let's go figure out what to do next, eh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne Williams (neé Anthony) was one of the best defence lawyers in the whole state. She had won her cases 97% of the time and was not someone a witness would not like to be cross-examined by while on the stand. While anyone who only knew her in the courtroom would describe her as a cold emotionless women of few words unless she was grilling a witness on the stand, her friends and family knew her as a loving, loyal and protective friend, wife and mother who would give anything for those she cared for.

Michonne was currently watching the only one of the daytime shows on the tv that she could stand. She hated property shows as she found them too boring, cooking shows held no interest to her as she was already a fantastic cook thank you, and if she watched a court show she'd go off in a tangent about what was wrong in it and this was her day off, she didn't want to get sucked back into courtroom drama. So she was watching a medical show. Scrubs to be exact. Smirking a little at the Janitor's funny one liners, Michonne's bubble was burst when she heard someone knocking at her door. Figuring that it was Rick and Lori dropping off Judith, she paused her show and walked to the front door. Although she enjoyed the peace and quiet, she missed having a baby in the house. Julie was fourteen and Andre was eight and she often thought of having a third child. She missed fussing over a baby which was probably why she was so eager to mind Judith. She might raise the matter with Tyreese tonight when they were alone.

Opening the door she was surprised to find Rick standing there alone with Judith in his arms. The poor man looked like he revceived several punches to the face that had yet to bruise. That was not the face of a man going off to celebrate his anniversary with his wife should look like. "Rick what's the matter?" she asked, opening the door wider to allow him and Judith in. Walking into the living room like he was in a trance, he carefully set Judith down on the ground and she immediately started to play with Michonne's magazine that she dropped on the ground when she got off the couch. Sinking down onto the couch, he placed his head in his hands as Michonne sat down besides him. Patiently she waited for him to speak. A whole minute ticked by before he finally spoke, "I need a divorce attorney."

"What happened?" Michonne asked her eyes narrowing. "Shane and Lori. Fourteen years" Rick said softly. Shocked Michonne did the only thing she could think of: she gave the poor man a hug. And that broke the dam of Rick's emotions as he finally broke down and sobbed. In between Rick's sobs, he was able to tell Michonne everything: coming home to find Shane and Lori in bed together, Lori's verbal attack and the fact that Carl and Judith might not be his. During all that Michonne sat there holding one of her closest and oldest friends as his heart broke. Rick didn't deserve this. He was a kind, brave and thoughtful man who was loyal to his friends and loved his family. How could Lori be so selfish? And that Carl and Judith might not be his was the bit that was killing him. He loved those kids more than life itself. As she cradled her heart-broken friend, Michonne made it her mission to help Rick get what he deserved in the divorce settlement.

When Rick finally stopped sobbing and was able to breathe evenly, did Michonne finally begin to speak. "Don't worry Rick I'll help you make sure that you get everything in the divorce proceedings. I'll give you a massive discount on my usual fees too." When Rick started to protest, Michonne turned and fixed him with her harshest mom stare, that could get Julie to remove the winged eyeliner she spent half an hour putting on or get Andre to finish his broccoli. "Yes I will do that because your my friend and that bitch hurt you bad. Now you didn't happen to get a picture or video of what happened did you?"

Wordlessly Rick pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up the video of the event in question. "Carol told me to do it to capture her reaction and show it to her later" he said glumly as Michonne watched the video in silence. "Well this is going to help you massively in court. And Rick your not going to like this, but you'll probably need to get a DNA test done."

Rick's head snapped to Michonne and she gave him a sympathic look. "The courts would want to make sure that your Carl and Judith's biological father before they would think of giving you custody. But don't worry, even if the tests come up negative, your name's still on their birth certificates so your still their legal father. And after watching this" she said holding up Rick's phone, "your chances of gaining custody are still pretty good. I have a friend who works in a lab, they could do the test and have the results back the same day."

"Do it" Rick whispered, "but I don't want Carl to know so we might have to take a hair off his pillow or something. Would that still work?"

"Yep" Michonne said calmly, "just make sure it's his."

Rick nodded once. "Thank you Michonne. For all of this. How quickly could you get the ball rolling on the divorce?" "I could make some calls and get the ball rolling now." "Please" Rick said, "the sooner the better. I better call Morgan and let him know that I'll pick Carl up. I don't want to risk Lori being anywhere near him." Michonne nodded in understanding, before handing him back his phone. Rising up from the couch, she went to go to her room to make the call. As she left the room, Rick glanced over at Judith who was still playing with the magazine. Rick felt his heart ache for daughter's innonence and he started to wonder what kind of life his children would have now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay new update! Thanks to everyone who left follows, favs, or reviews! Sorry that this one took longer to post, but I've been busy with school and I've got tests coming up so I'm trying to focus on them. It may take slightly longer to post new chapters now as I'm also going to write from the point of view of the other characters as well and what they are doing. What their up to will influence the events of the Brick romance. For example this chapter will also feature Beth (she finally appears!) and Gleggie. Also it's easier for me and I just prefer to write a really long chapter with two or three different points of view in it than several short ones. If there is any mistakes than I apologise in advance. And as always please review to tell me what you think and enjoy!**

That weekend was the longest one Rick had ever experienced. He just couldn't get Lori's words out of his head no matter how hard he tried. The bit that hurt him the most though, was her claim that Carl and Judith might not be his. That actually hurt him more than the discovery that his wife and best friend were betraying him for the past fourteen years. He was there for Lori through every step of both her pregnancies. He attended every scan, every class, every appointment. He was there for their births and remembered the first time he held them in his arms. He knew Carl's favourite videogames, he knew that Judith couldn't stand to eat mushy pears, that Carl always needed someone to help him with maths, that Judith couldn't sleep a wink at night if she wasn't sung her favourite song first. He knew his children better than Lori did. Hell, he thought he knew his children better than he knew himself.

The Friday he discovered his wife and best friend in bed together, Rick sent a text to Morgan informing him of a change of plans. He was pretty vague on why the plans had changed, but thankfully Morgan wasn't the type of person to pry into other people's lives. Carl had been a bit confused as to why the plans had changed but Rick hadn't really explained it to him. He didn't want Carl to worry about his parents divorce nor did he want to explain to his son why they were getting one. No matter what Lori did to him, she was still Carl's mother and he didn't want to portray her in a bad light.

Carl however, despite being only eleven years old, was pretty good at putting the pieces of a puzzle together and after overhearing bits of a conversation between his dad, Michonne and Daryl on Friday night, he was able to figure out that his mum and Shane were cheating on his dad. As soon as he realised that was the case, Carl was filled with anger towards his mum and 'uncle' for betraying his dad like that. His dad worked really hard for them and all his mum did in return was fight with him and apparently have an affair with his best friend. After discovering that and seeing his dad break down in tears while looking at Judith in her crib when he thought that Carl was asleep that same night, made the young boy's mind up. He didn't want anything to do with either of them ever again. And he felt like an idiot for not realising that something was going on sooner. Throughout his whole childhood Shane would come over when his dad was gone and him and his mum would go into his parents room. He never batted an eyelid to it as he thought it was perfectly normal and his mum would hive him little treats in return for never telling his dad: an extra slice of cake, a new football, a trip to the arcade. He had accepted the bribes and was helping his mum lie to his dad. He felt sick to his core. That night, after Carl had woken up to his dad crying, he had crawled out of bed and sat beside him. As his dad put an arm around him and hugged him, Carl broke down and told him all that he knew. He repeated over and over that he was sorry, but his dad hugged him hard and told him firmly that he had nothing to be sorry for. It was all his mum and Shane, but deep down that didn't squish the feeling that he should have told his dad sooner.

That Monday, after he dropped Carl off at school, he went around to his house with Michonne (for legal support) and Daryl (for emotional support). Thankfully the house was empty. Lori's car wasn't in the driveway and all her clothes and personnal possessions were gone. She had listened to Rick and Rick was grateful that he managed to avoid another confrontation. He wasn't ready to face his 'wife' just yet.

After placing Judith in her playpen, Rick sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands through his hair, while Michonne sat beside him and Darly flopped onto an armchair. Digging around in her bag, Michonne dug out an envelope and hamded it to Rick who looked at her questionly. "Dna results" she simply said, "my friend got it done over the weekend and came over to give me the results before I went to meet you. They figured that we'd want it as quick as possible instead of waiting on the town's postal service." Rick turned the envelope over repeatedly in his hands. After Carl's breakdown on Friday night, the anger and hatred that was slowly building up for his wife increased rapidly. His son now thought that he was a monster for not knowing his mother was having an affair. He had cried himself to sleep telling Rick over and over again that he was sorry and no matter how much Rick tried to reassure him that he had nothing to be sorry for, his son didn't seem convinced. The next day when Michonne came to get samples for the test, Rick couldn't bear put Carl through any further torture thinking that he might not even be his son. Michonne had managed to get some DNA by plucking a hair off his head when she was hugging him. Judith was easier, as soon as Daryl had arrived and was distracting Carl, Michonne was able to get the samples from both Judith and him, before leaving to drop them off at the lab.

Now here they were. The two pieces of paper that would determine whether or not, he had been raising another man's children. In that moment, Rick was terrified, he really didn't want to know the truth at that moment.

"You know man, you don't have to read it if you don't want to" Daryl said, watching his friend carefully. On Friday, needing somebody else to talk to Rick had phoned Daryl, who immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to help Rick. He had always been a good friend to Rick and he was certainly showing why he was a much better person than Shane or Lori were. He gave advice to Rick, played with Carl and Judith to distract them while Rick and Michonne talked things through over the divorce proceedings and offered to go beat 'the living crap' out of Shane. Rick had declined the last one, but he had a feeling that the last option would be taken out of his hands once Abraham and the others heard the news.

Sighing a little, Rick shook his head. "I gotta Daryl. Even though a part of me doesn't want to, the part that does is greater. And even if turns out that Carl and Judith aren't mine, it won't matter. Their my children and I'll love them forever, but I just need to know." Looking at his friend sadly, Daryl watched nervously as Rick ripped the enevolpe open and pulled out the results, opening then up and staring at them. He was silent for a few minutes just staring at them. Daryl felt his heart about to burst out of his chest with the fear. What if it was good and both Carl and Judith were his? But what if both were Shane's? What if Carl was Rick's and Judith wasn't? Or vice versa? What if-

Suddenly Rick started to laugh and cry at the exact same time. Daryl was a bit alarmed. Was that good or bad? "Rick?" he asked cautiously. Rick stopped laughing and shook his head still crying. "Mine" he said. "Both of them. Their both mine. Oh, thank you God" he cried. And all tension Daryl didn't know he even had, left his body at that moment as he slapped his friend on the back, while Michonne pulled him in for a hug, all three of them smiling like maniacs. The joyous moment however, was broken by Judith calling for Rick for a hug. They had forgotten about the baby for the last few minutes, but she had been watching them carefully and while she didn't really understand what was going on, she had seen her daddy crying and he always hugged her when she was upset.

Laughing a little, Rick went over to his baby and picked her up, swinging her around before hugging her tightly. "Don't worry Judy, there's nothing to worry about" Rick breathlessly told his daughter while she started to play with the buttons on his shirt. "Now let's get a routine sorted out for the three of us eh?"

As two weeks went by and as the summer holidays approached. Rick worked out a routine for him and his children. He managed to get the weekday shifts at work, and during the day, Carl went to school and he dropped Judith off at a daycare, run by Lily Chambler, Tara's sister. When Carl was finished school, him, Sophia and Duane would be picked up by Carol from Monday's to Wednesdays and Morgan, Thursdays and Fridays; whoever's day it was would then pick up Judith from the daycare and they would either go to Sprinkles if Carol had them or the Jones if Morgan had them. Rick would mind them during the weekend when their parents were working. On the rare cases that Rick was working late or had to do a dreaded night shift, Daryl would take care of the kids. His friendship with Daryl was getting stronger and even after just two weeks, he trusted Daryl more with his kids lives more than he did Shane or Lori.

He didn't work with Shane anymore. He had talked to the Chief and had managed to get Shane replaced with Abraham as his partner and it was so much better. The Saturday after the discovery, Rick had met the others at his place for a drink and told them everything. Thankfully, they were as shocked as he was, so at least he wasn't the only one in the dark and it wasn't common knowledge around town. Abraham had been one of the most vocal about his rage and suggested going out and lynching Shane. That decision gained a lot of support quickly and Rick just about managed to stop it. Daryl however, had drawn a line of loyalty in the dirt and demanded that everyone was to pick a side. Each and every single one of his friends stepped over it to join him without a second thought.

He hadn't seen Lori since that faithful day. He knew that Michonne sent her the divorce papers and he got permission to change the locks on the doors. But she hadn't come around once or even called to check how the kids were. He wasn't really surprised after her outburst, but still. Carl on the other hand, didn't even seem to miss his mother. He didn't mention her or give any indication that he wanted to talk to her or see her. As for Judith, Rick wasn't sure that she knew her mother was gone. But it had only been two weeks, he should give the situation more time and be prepared for battle in case she did appear and wanted the kids back. In the meantime, summer was coming up, he needed to find a more reliable childcare system. It wasn't fair to ask Daryl all the time and summer was his company's busiest season. He was probably going to have to contact both sets of grandparents. He hadn't even told his parents what had happened and he wasn't sure if Lori had told hers. But he should make sure that Lori's parents knew that they wouldn't be cut out of grandchildren's lives because of what Lori did. They both deserved to be in each others lives. None of them did anything wrong so why should they suffer?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth Greene always dreamed of being a mother. Ever since she was a young girl. Whenever her and Maggie played games about being grown ups, her dream job always changed. A teacher, a singer, an actress. But one thing always stayed the same - in every version she was a mother. No matter whatever else changed, that had to stay the same.

For a while it seemed to her family that Beth had it all figured out. After graduation she went to culinary school to learn how to be a chef. She was top of the class and had moved into an apartment between the suburbs and town center with her long term boyfriend from high school Jimmy. Her parents had initally objected to her living with a man she wasn't married to, but her older brother Shawn stood up for her, pointing out that if Maggie was allowed to live with Glenn when she wasn't married, then Beth should be able too as well.

For the first year and a half, everything was going perfectly for Beth, but it was just the calm before the storm. One day Beth had answered Jimmy's phone while it was ringing. She wasn't doing it to be nosy or anything. It just kept ringing and Jimmy was taking a shower. Whoever was calling wasn't giving up, so figuring it must be something really important, she took the call. However instead of work or a family member/friend calling for an emergency, the caller on the other was his girlfriend. Who had no idea that Jimmy already had one. After a few akward minutes, Beth agreed to meet the other women for coffee the next day. They met up and the girl introduced herself as Amy Harrison, a student studying to be a gym teacher at the local community college. It didn't take long for the two to realise what had been going on. Amy was horrified to find out that her 'boyfriend' was already taken and apologised for over five minutes until Beth convinced her that she didn't blame her. She had no way of knowing.

That night while Jimmy was out with some friends, she threw all of his stuff out with the help of Amy, Maggie and Amy's older sister Andrea. Once she did that, she changed the locks and then had a girls night in with her partners in crime. When Jimmy arrived back, he didn't expect to be greeted by his two girlfriends, who both promptly dumped his cheating behind, or their furious older sisters who immediately proceeded to teach him a lesson for messing their sisters around.

Whoever said that their girlfriends older brothers or fathers was the sacriest thing on earth, clearly hadn't experienced the wrath of a protective older sister when she discovers that their precious baby sister was being cheated on.

For a few months afterward Beth was in a stump over what to do with her life. Up until then she had it all mapped out: finish school, get a job as a chef in a good restaurant, marry Jimmy and start a family. Now she was stumped. She really thought that Jimmy was going to be the father of her children, she always imagined him playing football with them in the park, or her teaching them how to cook, or them going over as a family at her parent or Maggie and Glenn's for Sunday dinner. Now it would always remain that: a figment of her imagination. For the next six months she just went through the motions: go to school, get good marks, work at her part time job at Walmart, pay her bills. It was Tyreese who brought her out of her haze.

It was a Saturday and one of the rare ones that she didn't have to work at Walmart, so she was planning to treat herself by getting a slice of chocolate hazelnut swirl cake at her favourite bakery Sprinkles. But it was everyone else's favourite bakery too because when she walked in it was packed. And Tyreese Williams, the only employee there, was rushed off his feet. He was a friend of the family. He bought some of the eggs their chickens laid to use in his products for the bakery and him and her father usually talked alot about anything and everything. But at that moment Tyreese looked about like he was about to drop dead, but the moment he clapped eyes on her, it was like a drowning man had glimpsed a ring bouy.

"Oh Beth, thank God" he gasped. "Listen how would you like to earn some extra money, help me out here please?" Beth actually had more than enough money. Her rent was cheap, and she always kept the lights and heat on for the shortest time possible not to rack up the bills. She also didn't spend alot on food and gas, as she only used her car for going to school or her parents as it was even older than her and she was sometimes worried that it would break down in the middle of the road. But she still wanted to help Tyreese. "Sure, but I don't want money, I just want a slice of your famous chocolate hazelnut swirl cake." "Done" he said. And after showing her the prices of everything and asking her did she know how to use a cash register and coffee machine (she knew how to use both) he disappeared into the back to prepare the other cakes leaving Beth to tackle the queue of customers and the café bit of the bakery. She was rushed off her feet for the rest of the day. The next time she got a break, it was half an hour to closing time. The last few customers had left and Beth and Tyreese were enjoying the peace.

"Do you always handle something like that by yourself?" she asked. Tyreese looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course not! I'm not crazy! I usually have someone helping out, but they quit two days ago and I didn't get the chance to get a replacement." "Why'd they leave?" Beth questioned. Tyreese shrugged. "Beats me, the manic just ran in shouting about the end of the world and that life's too short and quit on the spot. I think he was on drugs."

Beth tried desperately not to laugh but then she caught Tyreese's gaze and they both burst out laughing. "Yeah" Tyreese laughed shaking his head, "the idiot. Anyway Beth how are you? I've seen you around town a few times and you just look zoned out." "Oh I've just been going through the routine" Beth explained. "Is that what you really want in life though?" Beth turned and looked at Tyreese strangely. "It's just that whenever I've seen you, you look kinda emotionless like you've given up on life. And if your like that, then you should change your routine pronto and start doing something you actually enjoy. That's what I did. The football life was dragging me down so I left and opened the bakery, a job that I love by the way, even on days like these."

"From NLF football player to baker" Beth joked. "Yeah" Tyreese nodded, before handing her a box. "Your cake" he smirked. "Tyreese there must be a whole cake in here!" Beth argued. "Just take it. Beth it's a thank you, and if you don't it's just going to get thrown out" Tyreese argued. Sighing a little, Beth took the box from him. "I can handle it from here Beth you can go home. Thank you so much for today." "Anytime" she smiled and ducked under the counter heading to the door with her cake. "Oh and Beth, remember what I said. If your life seems empty look at it from a new perspective and see what needs to be changed." "Thanks Tyreese, I'll do that" she nodded.

Over the rest of the weekend, Tyreese's words were stuck in Beth's head and she started to reflect on her life. She hated her job, school was boring, she was feeling a bit like a failure. She knew she was only twenty but this was not the path she wanted her life to continue on. She started to devise a plan.

The next Saturday, Sprinkles was packed out again when Beth rushed in. She could see Michonne behind the counter looking irritated. Tyreese must have had no luck finding someone else to work here and roped his unwilling wife into it. "Hi Beth" Michonne greeted, when Beth raced up to the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Is Tyreese here?" Beth asked. "I need to ask him something." "Sure" Michonne nodded. "Tyreese!" She called. Tyreese then came out of the back room the front of him apron covered in pink frosting, his face in flour. "Beth what's the matter?" He asked. "Still need someone to work here full time? I want the job." "But what your other job? And school?" Tyreese prodded. "I quit both." "What?!" He cried his eyes about to bulge out of his head.

"Yeah" Beth nodded. "I thought about what you said and you're right. I wasn't happy doing that. I needed to change. I was actually happy working here last week even though it was like this. I have experience in baking and all that." "Beth" Tyreese sighed, "are you sure that you won't regret -"

"TYREESE WILLIAMS!" Michonne shrieked. "Are you actually turning away the only person who wants to work here? Because if you are, then I swear-". Tyreese gulped, glancing from Beth, to his packed out shop, to his very angry wife who was holding one of the knifes they used to cut cakes in a very threatening way. In a split second he mind was made up. "Your hired" he said. Beth clapped her hands and gave a jump for joy, before running up to help Michonne at the counter.

"Girl, you are my savoir" Michonne said, giving her a hug inbetween customers. "I was going mental working here. I rather be in court kicking ass." "Like you need to be in court to do that" Beth laughed.

And just like that Beth found a whole new lease on life. Working in the bakery was fun, it made her remember why she loved cooking in the first place. The customers were always fun to talk to as well. Her family wasn't too eager about her big changes, especially dropping out of school, but they trusted that Beth knew what she was doing. And not even three weeks later, the next sign came over what she should do next.

The bakery had just finished its morning rush and Beth was taking advantage of the quiet by reading the paper. Well actually she was just skimming through it until an article about the amount of children in foster care caught her eye. After reading it Beth's heart was broken and her mind was made up. Those poor children needed a mother. And she was going to be that mother to one of them. Afterall there was nothing wrong to being a mother to one of those children and having her own later.

It was because of that she met her little angel Mika. She had come into the State's care after both her mother, father and older sister were killed in a car crash a few months before. She was four years old and very shy. After a couple of weeks of spending time with her, Beth was convinced: she wanted to adopt her. The process took a long time as Beth was a single parent and had to go through a lot of tests and inspections just to make sure that she was suitable, but after a year and an half of going through the ropes, she had it made offical and she became Mika's mother.

Actually it was because of her desire to be a mother and to adopt Mika that lead to Glenn and Maggie becoming parents as well. It had been an ordinary Sunday and Beth had taken Mika out for the day with Maggie and Glenn tagging along as she wanted them to get to know Mika. They were arriving back at the foster home when Glenn struck up a conversation with a little girl watching them in the front yard of the home. Despite her not being very talkactive, Glenn managed to strike up a bond with the girl who was called Enid. Before long Glenn and Maggie were taking Enid on days out and were slowly but surely forming a bond with her. And not long after Beth adopted Mika that Maggie and Glenn got the ball rolling to adopt Enid. Now just like her and Mika, Glenn, Maggie amd Enid were their own happy little family. Her parents adored their grandchildren and Shawn was a devoted uncle to his nieces.

That night Beth, Mika and the rest of her family were over at Glenn and Maggie's for their usual Saturday night dinner party at their flat. It was the usual routine for them to go to Glenn and Maggie's for dinner on Saturday and then to her parents place on Sunday. It gave them a chance to catch up on what they've been up to, share gossip from around town and discuss any plans that they had.

Beth was currently sitting on the couch, talking to Glenn and Shawn while her mother helped Maggie put the finishing touches to the meal and Mika - who was now eight and Enid who was eleven were showing Hershel how to use a smart phone. Glenn was currently telling them about how him and Maggie were helping out their friend Rick after he discovered his wife cheating on him with his best friend.

"Fourteen years?" Beth cried outraged. Glenn nodded looking grim. "How cruel are they?" she asked. She felt her heart break for the man. She knew what it was like to be cheated on. But at least her and Jimmy weren't together for eighteen years. And Jimmy didn't cheat on her with her best friend. "Yeah" Glenn nodded again. "Trust me guys the story is much more ugly than what I told you. I gave you a clean version of it. Plus I don't think Rick would appreiate me telling everyone his personnal business."

"Have you spoken to Shane since?" Shawn asked. "I know you two were friends." Glenn shook his head in response. "Nah, in a situation like this you gotta pick a side and I'm with Rick. What Shane did was just wrong. He was sleeping with his best friends wife! Since before Rick and Lori were married! He was even the best man at their wedding and he stood there knowing perfectly well what he was doing. Right now, Shane makes me sick."

"Always had a strange feeling about him" Maggie said sticking her head into the living room. "Anyway dinner's ready." Soon the Greene-Rhee family were sitting around the table, each plate being loaded down with roast beef, carrots, peas, gravy and Anneth's famous mashed potatoes. After they all said grace, Beth was itching to dig into her food - she was starving! However Glenn asked for everyone's attention, so reluctantly she turned away from her food and towards Glenn.

Who was currently acting very strangely. "Well everyone, I'll make this quick. But first I want to say that I'm pretty sure only me and Maggie remember this, but this weekend marks the sixth anniversary of when Maggie and I first met." That news was met with mumurs of approval and reflection of that faithful meeting six years ago. "And these six years have been the best years of my life. You've welcomed me into your family with open arms, I now have a beautiful daughter and I have the most perfect women ever" he said looking at each person around the table before he stopped at Maggie who was sitting beside him and blushing like a maniac. "Maggie" he said, taking her hand in both of his, before getting off of his seat, onto the ground.

On one knee.

Beth felt her mouth drop open and beside her Mika gave a small squeal of excitement as she realised what was about to happen. Her father and brother were each wearing identical expressions of shock and approval while Maggie herself looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh my God is this really happening?" Her sister whispered shocked. "Oh sugar babies" her mother said, starting to cry. "Hershel, Shawn somebody take photos or a video or something but nobody dare let this moment pass without someone capturing it." "I'm on it" Enid said, starting to record the event on her phone.

Glenn waited until everyone was quiet before continuing. "Maggie, I love you and I have loved you ever since I first clapped eyes on you. I was so self-concious and anxious to make a good first impression that I dropped a wrench on my foot and could barely speak a full sentence. But for some strange reason you decided to give me a chance. And I thank my lucky stars each day that you did. I love you so much Maggie, will you please marry me?" Maggie just looked shell shocked for a moment, before gazing at Glenn's earnest and slightly scared face before whispering "yes."

And that broke the dam of emotion. Glenn immediately jumped up and pulled Maggie into a hug, while Enid ran around them continuning to film the event. Her mother was in tears and Beth felt very close to them as well, while Mika and Shawn started to clap and cheer. Her father watched the events with a proud smile on his face. "Well it's about time!" Shawn laughed. "I was beginning to think that you two would never tie the knot!" "We just got engaged Shawn, we're not married yet" Maggie laughed. "At least you got the ball rolling" he countered. "How about a toast?" Beth asked. Everyone then went to grab their glass and lifted them up in the air. "To Maggie and Glenn" she simply said. "To Maggie and Glenn" everybody else repeated as they clinked glasses. As they went about eating their dinner and discussing wedding plans, Beth felt her mind drift back to Glenn and Maggie's friend Rick who was going through the turmoil of discovering his partner cheating on him. She felt her heart twist painfully in her chest as she imagined the pain he must be going through and wished she could do something to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so long! I just want to say sorry for the wait. It was supposed to be up a few days ago, but I write my stories out on my phone, because there's no privacy where our computer is and I had just finished typing out the ending to the chapter and was about to save the work when I got distracted and accidentally went out losing all my work that I did that day. I felt like crying (who am I kidding? I did cry) and if the end of the chapter seems pretty rushed then I am really sorry. I was just so fed up at that point that I just wanted the chapter to be finished. But on the good side of things, this chapter features Brick (yes they finally meet and I managed to save some cute scenes between them a few days before the ending disaster) as well as the Gleggie wedding. As for the sidestory the other characters will be having, I didn't find anyway to fit it into this chapter but we do see what Shane and Carol are thinking and we have the wedding so . . . Ok final thing thank you so much to everyone who commented and reviewed so far, I love hearing from you. Sorry once again for the wait and long introduction, please don't forget to review and enjoy!**

The summer passed by in a nice routine for the Grimes. Rick's parents minded Carl and Judith as well as Sophia and Duane during the week days. Sometimes they would also take care of Glenn and Maggie's daughter Enid as well. The four kids were close friends, while Judith just liked being paid attention to. During the weekend when he was working, Carol and Morgan took care of minding the kids. It was good system and was going to continue when school started again. His parents were only in their sixties and loved taking care of their grandchildren. A few extra kids only added to their willingness to come over. Almost every single one of Rick's shifts were during the day, but on the rare occasion that he had to work the night, the kids would go over to their grandparents or more often Daryl would still come over. His schedule was almost the same as it had been before his and Lori's split. The only difference was Lori's absence.

He had only talked to Lori once since that faithful day. It had been the middle of summer and Rick had been off-duty. He was taking the rare day off to spend time with Carl and Judith and they had been getting ready to go to the beach with the Greene-Rhee's when he heard a car pull up and a few seconds later, a knock on the door. Thinking that it was Glenn or Maggie, he opened the door with a smile on his face. Which immediately dropped off the face of the earth when he saw his ex-best friend and soon to be ex-wife on his doorstep.

"Lori" he greeted coldly. "Shane. What are you doing here?" "Am I not allowed to come over to my own house Rick?" Lori questioned, slipping past him and entering her former home. "You haven't lived here for two months Lori," Rick pointed out. "Why are you really here?" "We're here for the kids, just want to pack a bag for them and we'll be off" Shane said, entering the house with a smug smirk on his face. He was so close to having what he always wanted: Rick's life. His whole life he had always been compared to Rick, but how was Mr. Perfect doing now? He had his woman, soon he'll have his kids and with a bit of luck, they might even get the house in the settlement. He was about to take Rick's life away from him and be the top dog like he should have always been. Of course, just because he had Lori now didn't mean that he was planning to stop sleeping around though. There was no reason why he shouldn't. He could pick up a girl and do her in his car or their flat. That way he'd now be able to have Rick's perfect family life and keep most if his bachelor lifestyle. And he was enjoying every damn second of it.

"Not happening" Rick said firmly. "First of all, Lori you haven't even phoned to ask about the kids for two months and now you just show up and expect me to hand them over? Over my dead body. Secondly, after the way you acted that day, even if you were coming over every day wanting them, there's no way in hell that I would hand them over to you. Also that video of your little rant will make sure that no judge in their right mind would give you access to Carl and Judith. So leave right now."

"Come on Rick" Shane smirked. "Lori practically admitted that day we got caught that they're mine. You got no right to them. Besides Lori's a stay at home mom, she's able to take care of them and I can provide for them better than you can." Glancing around to make sure that Carl wasn't anywhere near them, he said in a low voice, "well Lori's wrong. I had a DNA test done. Carl and Judith are mine, not yours. And I've been taking care of them without a problem for the past two months. Now leave before I make you leave."

Shane looked like he was about to make a smart comment, but at that moment Carl came running down the stairs with his swim bag over his shoulder. He stopped dead near the bottom of the stairs when he noticed Shane and Lori. "Hey Carl, buddy!" Shane greeted cheerfully. "You must have heard us and started packing already. Great! That just leaves Judith." "What?" Carl questionned, worry showing on his face. "Your coming with me and your mum!" Shane announced like it was the best news ever. "No your not" Rick assured his son, who looked horrified by that statement, not that Lori or Shane cared enough to notice. "Ignore your father Carl, of course you are" Lori said walking over to her son, opening her arms for a hug. "I've missed you so-" Lori said before Carl shoved her away from him before she even got a chance to hug him. "Carl!" she cried shocked.

"How could you cheat on dad like that?" Carl cried tears forming in his eyes. "Why would you do that? And what's worse is that you dragged me into it! You made me keep your dirty little secret! I'm just as bad as you now and it's all your fault!" Rick felt his heart break all over again for his son. He thought that he had finally convinced the eleven year old that he was innocent in this ordeal, but clearly his son thought otherwise. Lori and Shane didn't even try to stop Carl as he turned and ran back up the stairs to his room, but Rick started out and called his name but the slamming of Carl's bedroom door, drowned out his voice. Furious, he turned towards Lori, who was standing there speechless. She couldn't believe that Carl had the nerve to speak to her like that! She was his mother! He should be showing her respect! Why-

"You see?" Rick hissed furiously. Blinking, Lori turned towards him. "That's the effect you have on him" Rick continued. "He thinks it's his fault for not telling me. That he was in the wrong for being a child and trusting his mother. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. You took adavantage of a child's innocence and trust and now he's blaming himself for something you two appear not to be bothered by. He hates you now. And I didn't do that. You did it all by yourselves. Now get out. Get out and don't come back. I don't want you near my children, you've done enough damage." "You heard Rick" a new voice rang out. Turning around, the trio saw Glenn and Maggie standing at the door looking at Lori and Shane with digust written on their faces. They hadn't seen Carls outburst but they had heard Rick's verbal trashing to them and they agreed with their friend 100%.

"Glenn, Maggie, hi how are you?" Lori said, trying to act normal, "I heard you got engaged, congratulations, when's the wedding?" "December" Maggie replied frostily. "Not long then" Shane laughed, "still haven't gotten an invite yet man." "That's because your not invited" Maggie said simply. At that moment the friendly demenour that Shane and Lori were trying to exhibit vanished. Lori looked shocked while Shane's face twisted into a snarl. "Why I - I don't understand" Lori stammered out at a loss for words. "Maggie I thought we were friends."

"We were never friends Lori, not really" Maggie explained. "I only really put up with you because Glenn and Rick were friends and Carl and Enid were friends. But now you're divorcing Rick, so I don't have to put up with you."

"Let me guess" Shane said bitterly, glaring at Rick. "He's allowed to come, but we're not?" "Well I need my groomsman by my side at my wedding, to make sure that I don't get drunk and embrass myself" Glenn confirmed. "Your making him a groomsman!" Shane cried horrified. Rick nodded smugly. He remembered when Glenn came over to him, one Saturday night after they were starting to leave for home. This time he was stone cold sober as he had kept a firm eye on his drink throughout the whole night (something that disappointed Daryl a lot) and asked him to be one of his best men along with Abraham and T-Dog. Rick agreed at once, honoured that his friend asked him to take on an important part in his wedding. He knew that Maggie's brother Shawn was Glenn's best man as Glenn's own brother who lived in Toranto wouldn't be able to come as his wife would be expecting their first child around that time and he didn't want to miss the birth of his child. Glenn understood and promised to live-stream the ceremony so they would be able to see it despite not being able to travel.

"Yeah I am" Glenn said with absolute conviction. "Now I recommend that you two leave now. You're clearly not welcome here." Glaring, Shane turned and stormed out of the door with Lori straight on his heels. As he was leaving however, Shane made a smart comment under his breath that Rick couldn't hear. Glenn however could and with all his strength, sucker-punched Shane right in the jaw. There was an unmistakeable sound of bones breaking and both Glenn and Shane fell to the ground in pain. After checking over both Glenn and Shane (Glenn's hand thankfully wasn't broken, but Shane's jaw was) he then forced Shane and Lori off before telling Glenn and Maggie to go ahead of them and that he'd meet them at the beach and giving Glenn an ice-pack for his hand. As the couple left with Enid who had been watching the events with horror from the safety of the car, he then went up the stairs to Carl's room. After knocking softly on the door and receiving no answer, he gently pushed it open and found his son lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. Rick quietly went over and sat down beside him, placing his hand on Carl's shoulder. Carl slowly looked up to see who was beside him, before struggling up and wrapping his arm around his dad. Rick held his son close wishing that he could just hug away all the pain and guilt that Lori placed in his son. But he couldn't. However Rick would still do anything in his power to keep his son happy and to try and help him let go of all the guilt his son felt. And keeping Lori and Shane away from him, seemed to be the first step in helping him.

After a while, Carl broke away from the hug and looked his dad in the eye. "Promise me, I won't ever have to live with them" he begged. Rick looked his son right in the eyes and said sincerely "Carl I promise you, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you'll never have to go near them again." As his son looked at him, his blue eyes filled with trust, Rick pulled him in for another hug, his heart breaking for the boy's lost innocence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As summer passed by in a blink of an eye and school started again, Rick welcomed the routine. It would give Carl something to do other than sit around at home blaming himself and playing way too much video games. He had the routine slightly altered. He planned to drop Carl off at school most days after one or both of his parents came around to watch Judith. If he was still working by the time school let out, then they would pick up Carl, Sophia and Duane. The trio would then go to Rick's and do their homework until their parents came at around half six to pick them up. Sometimes Rick was home by then, sometimes he wasn't. If on a rare occassion he was working late or all through the night, his parents would give Carl and Judith their dinner and after putting Judith to bed at around eight, Daryl would come over and hold the fort until he got home. During the weekend if he was working, Carl and Judith would either go over to the Petelier's or the Jones. But like those dreaded night shifts, it was rare that he'd have them. The routine was pretty good. But there was a secret bit to it that nobody else knew about.

It was the first Friday after school started back and Rick's shifts on a Friday had a habit of finishing at half-four for as long as he could remember. It was nearing five and he was driving home when he decided to stop off at Sprinkles and get some cupcakes as a treat. Stepping into the bakery, he saw that it was empty apart from the girl working behind the counter, there was still plenty of cakes left though. Stepping up to the counter, he cleared his throat to get the girl's attention. "Hi -" he began before trailing off as she looked up. She was beautiful. She had longish blonde hair, which was tied up in a pony-tail with a few braids in it. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and she had pale and creamy skin. Her mouth was small and pink and for one crazy moment, Rick thought about what it might feel like to kiss them. It took a few moments for him to snap out of his haze, but the girl had been so taken by him, that she didn't notice the time passing until he started talking again.

"Um- hi, can I get four cupcakes to go please?" Snapping out of her haze, Beth nodded quickly and got a take-away box set up. "What kind?" She asked, eager to hear his voice again. She thought that she could listen to it all day and never get tired of it. "Red velvet," Rick began, "double chocolate, areo mint and" he finished, struggling to remember his dad's favourite type. "How about one of our 'Surprise' cupcakes" Beth recommended. "You never know what flavour is in the middle." Rick shook his head. "Nah my dad hates those and frankly I do too. I once bit into a peanut butter one."

"What you don't like peanut butter?" Beth laughed. "Hate it" Rick said shaking his head as she laughed more. He liked hearing her laugh, it sounded like angels to be honest. He felt ten times happier when he realised that he was the one making her laugh. "You know, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Rick Grimes" he grinned strechting his hand over the counter to shake hers. "Beth Greene" she smiled, getting her laughter under control as she shook his hand. "Maggie's sister, right?" He guessed. Beth nodded in response. "Well Rick Grimes," she said, looking around like she was afraid of someone listening in, before leaning closer to him. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but this week's surprise filling is nutella." "Then I'll take one of those" Rick grinned as she moved to place one in the box. His dad loved all things chocolate and his grandson had definately inherited his sweet tooth.

"To be honest though, I don't see why you don't just tell people straight out what flavour you put in the cupcake this week." "I like the surprise" Beth argued. "It reminds me of life in a way. You never know what your going to get." "You got that right" Rick sighed, he certainly didn't expect his life to take the turn that it did on that faithful May day.

Seeing his sad expression and remembering what Glenn and Maggie had told her over the summer, Beth reached over and squeezed Rick's shoulder comfortly, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity she felt when their bodies touched. "I'm sorry about what happened" she said giving him a comforting smile. "I know how it feels. A couple years ago my boyfriend at the time, cheated on me too. But just because something bad is happening now, doesn't mean it's going to be like this forever. Usually it means that something better is on the horizan" she continued, smiling a little as she thought of Mika. It was definately worth losing Jimmy to gain her. Her little angel. Rick watched her for a minute, transfixed by the happiness on her beautiful face. "You think so?" He asked. Beth brought her hand up to his cheek. "I know so" she whispered.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring into each other's eyes before a crash of a baking tray or a mixing bowl, boucing off the counter in the kitchen, brought them back to reality. Blushing furiously and realising the situation that would have been incredibly akward to explain if someone had walked in, Beth immediately got to work, boxing up the cupcakes and ringing them up on the till, while Rick handed over the money. As Rick was beginning to leave, Beth couldn't help but say, "come back soon." Rick turned around and looked into her beautiful eyes that he could get lost in and gave a small nod with a smile playing on his lips. As left the bakery and headed back to his car, Rick couldn't help but mutter to himself, "I plan to." Because that short interaction with Beth Greene had left him feeling something that he hadn't felt since his first few days of dating Lori and it was a weak flutter, compared to what he was experiencing now. The fluttering of a thousand butterflies in his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That began the Friday ritual between him and Beth. Every Friday when he finished at four-thirity, he would drive over to Sprinkles, to get cupcakes for himself, Carl and his parents. Judith usually only had a little bit from one of theirs. The bakery would usually be empty and Beth would be working at the counter, while Carol and Tyreese were in the back. They were able to talk about anything under the sun, which surprised Rick as he often struggled to talk to Lori when she decided that the topic was boring and would just ignore him until he stopped. Beth on the otherhand, would often give her own opinion and if it wasn't for Carol or Tyreese or a customer walking in at the middle of their discussion, they could probably talk for hours about anything.

He remembered one time their conversation started out on how likely it was that Glenn was going to get drunk and make a fool of himself at his wedding, (they both deemed it likely and were planning to have their phones on standby just in case in did happen for future embrassing stories) then it went onto whether penguins or red pandas were cuter, to what house they'd be in at Hogwarts.

"You'll definately be a Gryffindor" Beth smiled. "Yeah and why is that?" Rick grinned. "You're very chirvalous, you work in a dangerous job that requires a lot of bravery and you don't bat an eye about it" Beth said in a firm voice. "Ok and you are?" Rick questionned. "A Hufflepuff" Beth said, "because I'm kind, hard-working and I like to eat a lot." Rick was about to reply when a customer came in, so he paid for his cakes and left, but not before mouthing 'Gryffindor forever!' behind the customers back, causing Beth to erupt into a fit of giggles.

The next week they were debating which was better: coffee or hot chocolate. Rick was firmly on the side of coffee, but Beth was putting up a very good case for hot chocolate, until she got distracted and ended up telling Rick an adorable story about how Mika had tried coffee once thinking it was hot chocolate and declared that 'she'll never, ever, drink poison like that again.' "That'll change when she gets older" Rick laughed. He knew that Mika was adopted, Glenn had mentioned that him and Maggie had met Enid because of Beth adopting Mika, but he never acted differently on it. In his mind, Mika was Beth's daughter just like Enid was Glenn and Maggie's. Blood or a piece of paper didn't prove anything. They loved them like their children and that's all that was important. And Rick's accepting attitude of it, just made Beth's heart melt.

"You got a picture of her face when she tried coffee for the first time?" Rick asked. Snapping back to reality after realising she was staring at his face again, Beth quickly shook her head. "No, but I do have this adorable one of her at the park as my screensaver" she said quickly pulling out her phone and showing it to Rick. The screen lit up to show a cheerful, blonde eight year old smiling at the camera. She looked carefree and happy and there was a butterfly resting on her nose. "I couldn't let the moment pass without capturing it" Beth admitted sheepisly. "I think that's adorable. She's adorable" Rick said. "Oh course she is, she's the cutest little girl in the world" Beth said proudly. Rick shook his head, "nah, the cutest little girl is definately without a doubt, my Judy."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Beth asked curiously, "I showed you a picture of Mika, it's only fair you return the favour." "Yeah, Carl and Judith are my screensaver too" Rick admitted, digging out his phone and lighting up the screen. He had snapped the picture when Carl was busy playing with Judith and no clue what his dad was doing. He doubted his son even noticed that he was his dad's new wallpaper. "Oh that is precious!" Beth sighed, unable to take her eyes off the picture of the young boy who was playing a game with his baby sister, the baby's eyes lit up in wonder and she looked up to her brother like he had just hung the moon and the stars. "Ok, I'll admit that Judith is without a doubt the cutest little baby I have ever laid eyes on, but Mika is still the cutest little girl around. Do we agree on that?" "Agreed" Rick laughed, strechting his hand over the counter to shake her soft, small, delicate one. "And I'll refrain from calling Carl 'cute' as he's turning twelve in two weeks and the word 'cute' used to describe a boy at that age is social sucide for them. But between us, he is cute though" he grinned.

"The cutest" Beth agreed, leaning forward and putting her arms on the top of the counter as she continued to gaze at Rick. "He's such a good brother playing with his little sister like that, most boys his age wouldn't be bothered." "Yeah he's really protective of Judith" Rick said proudly, delighted that his boy took his responsibility as a big brother seriously. "Heaven help her when she's older though," Beth smirked, "she'll never be able to get a boyfriend to stick around because her over-protective dad and brother will keep scaring them off." "Oh no, you've discovered my plan" Rick gasped, faking a heart attack. Beth then dissolved into giggles and Rick joined in after a moment. After they got their breath back, they then looked at each other. For a few seconds, they just stood there staring at each other, simply enjoying each other's company. That was until the sound of a throat clearing brought them back to reality. Spinning their heads around, they saw Carol standing in the doorway that lead down to the kitchen, watching the entire exchange with amusemant.

Blushing bright pink at the fact that she got caught, Beth immediately started boxing up the cupcakes, while Rick fumbled with his cash, also embrassed at getting caught out. As soon as Rick left the bakery, Carol then slowly sauntered up to Beth with a twinkle in her eye. "So pretty interesting conversation, huh?" she asked. Beth avoided her gaze as she worked on re-arranging the cake displays. "Oh not really, we were just talking about the wedding" Beth lied, trying to act nonchalant.

"No you weren't, you were play arguing over whose kids were cuter" Carol grinned, delighted to have been able to catch Beth out. She suspected that something had been going on for weeks now. Her and Tyreese were not idiots. They had both noticed the long conversations that the two would have together over the most random things (sound did travel and how the hell did they even end up talking about Hogwarts?) or how on Fridays Beth would be strangely good mood like she was waiting for something amazing to happen. Or when she would go to collect Sophia from the Grimes she would sometimes catch Rick staring at the box the cupcakes came in with a smile on his face. They obviously liked each other! And Carol was secretly hoping that they would end up together. After what they've both been through, they deserved happiness.

The blush that had slowly been slipping away from Beth's cheeks, came back in full force force turning her whole face pink like a salmon. She then looked at Carol embrassed. "We're just friends" she said patheically. "Beth, 'friends' don't make heart eyes at each other" Carol argued and was thrilled when Beth's face started to change from pink to red, confirming her theory that her co-worker liked one of her closest friends. "It's not like it means anything" Beth said finally. "He's going through a rough time, he's still not divorced from his wife, it's only been a few months since they split, he's probably looking for a friend to talk to, not a girlfriend."

"So you do like him?" Carol prodded. "Why wouldn't I!" Beth cried. "He's perfect in every possible way! His ex was a fool for cheating on him! If I had someone like him as a husband, I'd feel like the luckiest person alive!" "Well some people just don't know what they want" Carol agreed, "but he seems so much happier since you two started talking." "It's probably still too soon Carol" Beth said sadly, "what if I make a move and he shuts me down? He's probably not ready for a relationship. And I'd rather have his friendship then nothing at all." "I can see what you mean" Carol said understanding Beth's point of view. "Just don't leave it too long to let him know how you feel Beth alright? Otherwise someone else may come along and take him away from under you." Beth nodded in response, as she thought about how Rick's eyes would light up when he talked about his children and why would his wife betray such a kind, brave, amazing person and how she wished that Rick was with her. She was already imagining the family they would be like just the five of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the months passed and got colder, December arrived with frost on the ground and decorating the windows. And with it came Glenn and Maggie's wedding. The day of the wedding, they had woken up to snow covering the ground, giving the day a sort of magical feel to it. But Rick was just grateful that the couple had decided to have both the ceremony and reception indoors and not on the family farm like Maggie's parents had wanted. It was much too cold for that.

In the church, Rick stood beside T-Dog at the side of the altar, keeping one eye on the door waiting for the bride, the other on Glenn who looked like he was either going to faint or vomit from the nerves. But at that moment, the doors opened and the music started playing. Maggie's bridesmaids, Sasha, Michonne and Tara all came first all wearing identical dresses and carrying buches of flowers. Beth came next as the maid of honour. Her dress was the same colour as the bridesmaids: forest green, but her dress was a different style and her flowers were slightly bigger. She gave Rick a sweet smile as she took her place beside the altar, which Rick gladly returned. Finally Maggie came in on her father's arm. She looked simply stunning and her face was the expression of a girl whose dream was coming true. Glancing at Glenn out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his friend was wearing a similar expression. Sadness suddenly invaded Rick as he remembered his own wedding. He had been wearing an expression similar to Glenn's but Lori's he realised now that he could see clearly, was strained as if she had somewhere more important to be.

Snapping out of his sad thoughts, when Maggie's father Hershel handed his eldest daughter over to her soon to be husband with a kiss on her cheek and a handshake for Glenn and Beth took her sisters flowers, Rick tuned his attention back to the ceremony. This was an important day for two of his closest friends and he refused to let any thoughts of his cheating ex ruin this day for him.

The day passed in a blink of an eye for Rick. Between the ceremony, photos and reception he barely got a moment to think which was probably good. Him and Beth didn't get any chances to talk either. They couldn't at the ceremony, for the photos she was paired with her brother Shawn who was the best man, while he was Tara and at the reception, they were at opposite ends of the table. However the day was still one of the best of Rick's whole life. Before the reception started, he saw Daryl, Abraham and Shawn spiking Glenn's drink. And although Michonne caught them and scolded them, it was with a twinkle in her eyes and that didn't stop them from giving it to Glenn to drink. The result: by the time the first dance rolled around, Glenn was so wasted that he demanded that the DJ play a catchy upbeat song instead of the slow romantic one him and Maggie had picked and dragged Maggie and Enid up to the dance floor and started to dance awfully. Maggie and Enid however joined in with him though (not as badly though) while half of the guests recorded the event on their phones, while the other half, (which included Rick, Daryl, Abraham and Shawn) were on the floor in stiches from laughing.

Eventually though, Rick just needed a break from all the mayhem and escaped out to the hotel's garden to think. Despite the freezing temperature outside, it was getting much too stuffy in the reception. Sighing a little, Rick closed his eyes and let his mind wander off for a little while.

"Hi" the sweet voice gently said, making Rick's heart flutter at the sound. Opening his eyes, he saw Beth standing there with a nervous smile on her face. In each hand she held a red velvet cupcake. "I saw you come out here and thought you might be hungry, and well I know how much you like red velvet so. . . you don't mind the company do you?" Rick shook his head and motioned to go sit in a loveseat nearby. It was surrounded by a hedge and would at least give them some privacy to talk without someone catching them and jumping to conclusions.

After they had both sat down and Beth handed Rick his cupcake, he turned to her with a sly grin. "So" he began, "what has your brother-in-law done to embrass himself since I left?" Beth gave a quiet chuckle, before turning to meet Rick's grin with one of her own. "Last time I checked he had started a conga line and was getting everyone to join in. Mika at that point declared to my parents that she 'loved drunk Uncle Glenn'". Rick couldn't help but burst out laughing as he imagined the sight that it must be in there. No doubt about it, he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Glenn tomorrow once he recovered from his hangover, but he was only slightly guilty in Glenn getting that drunk. The real damage laid with Daryl, Abraham and Shawn.

"You didn't see Carl anywhere in there did you?" Rick said, suddenly realising that he hadn't seen his son since they finished the meal. "I caught him, Enid, Sophia and Duane on the stairway. They'd stolen a massive portion of the cake as well as a fair bit of those cupcakes. They probably on a sugar high" Beth admitted.

Shaking his head a little at what his son was up to, but glad he was enjoying himself, Rick just simply shrugged in response. "Hey can I ask you something?" Beth suddenly said in a nervous voice. Rick looked at her in concern and nodded. What did she want to know that made her so nervous about asking?

"Are you alright? It's just at the church- you looked so sad for a moment, then you blinked and it's liked it was never there. I hadn't gotten a chance to ask you about it until now." Rick sighed and looked down for a minute, wondering whether to tell her the truth or to lie. Eventually he made up his mind and turned to face her. "Yeah, I was thinking about my own wedding" he admitted. Beth immediately looked saddened and started to apologise for bringing it up.

"No, no, Beth don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong" Rick said firmly. "It's just, I was with Lori for eighteen years. More than half my life. I thought I knew her. Now it turns out that I didn't. She was screwing the man I considered to be my best friend for almost our whole relationship. The man I had as my best man, the godfather of my son, the man I thought of as a brother. They both make me sick now. And in the seven months since we've split, they've only been around once. Turns out Shane had some fancy plan you know?" he said looking to Beth to ask if he should continue. She simply squeezed his arm and Rick took that as a yes.

"He wanted Lori and the kids to run away with him. Take my children and leave. That's the reason they came over, to take the kids. They just weren't expecting Carl's reaction to them. Nah, they didn't think about how he might be feeling about this whole thing. And they haven't been around since. And according to Michonne, their gunning for full custody. Around once throughout seven months and no form of contact since, and think that they have a greater right to my children than I do. Their acting like I can't manage and I just feel like puching a wall sometimes because the stress just keeps piling up" he said before breaking down in sobs after he got the last few words out, his cupcake smushed in his hand. Beth immediately hugged him tightly letting him cry out all the fear, sadness and anger he held inside since he went to Michonne asking for a divorce. When he finally stopped, she held him at arms length and looked him sternly in the eye.

"Now look here Rick" she started. "Nobody loves your kids more than you do. I can see it in your eyes whenever you or somebody else brings them up in a conversation. Your eyes light up and your so much more attentive. You have an amazing support system from your friends and family and you know where and who your children are with every single second of the day. Any judge in the country will be able to see that you deserve full custody of those children. Not her. You're a devoted parent, Lori, on the other hand is not fit to be a parent. Anyone who doesn't talk to or try to see their children doesn't deserve to be called a parent in my opinion. Just you wait and see. You're going to get everything you deserve at that hearing."

Rick then turned and stared at her, her eyes filled with honesty and goodness and with absolute conviction that she was speaking the truth. "They've set a date for the hearing" he admitted, "May 29th. I guess we'll just have to see then." "I could come with you that day if you want" Beth offered. "You know, for support." Rick then shook his head reluctantly. "I couldn't ask you to scarifice your time like that. It wouldn't be fair. You've already done so much."

"I haven't done anything" Beth said in a confused voice. Rick shook his head in disagreement. "You have. You may not realise it but you have. You make me forget about all the stress I'm under and the pain Lori put me through. You make me feel carefree and happy. You're like a little ray of sunshine brightening up my life. And you know what it's like. You know the stress I'm feeling."

Beth nodded knowing that he was talking about being a single parent. So many people had doubts and thought that she wouldn't be able to manage. And yes, sometimes she did get a bit stressed, she knew how Rick felt, but she knew that both of them wouldn't trade their children for anything.

Just then the wind blew, making Beth shiver a bit from the cold. Feeling like a jerk, Rick immediately took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, ignoring her claims that she wasn't that cold. Beth then immediately snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Rick then slowly leant his head on hers, his cheek resting on the top of her head as his hand sought out hers, their fingers interwining as they found each other. They then sat in silence, listening to the music coming from the hotel and the sounds of the guests having a good time, simply enjoying the others company and trying to ignore the rapid beating of their hearts that were trying to jump out of their chests.

 **A/N: I know that there would be no beach anywhere near Alanta in real life in case I get a lot of reviews pointing this out. But I'm applying artistic license here, please go along with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I've finally updated! Sorry for such a long wait, but I was a bit stumped on how to write this chapter. This chapter contains the court settlement and some Eugene and Rosita (those two are among my favourite characters and I will not listen to anyone attempting to insult my babies). It'll also contain information about characters like Andrea, Merle and Abraham. Also just to make people aware there isn't any action in the courtroom. Whenever I read a fic like this it's always the same and it gets repetitive, so we won't see Lori get humilated in the courtroom - but I do have plans to humilate her later so. . . Also not sure if many people know this but today (February 15th) is world fanwork day which inspired me to finish this chapter up today. Last thing, thanks to anyone who has left a fav, follow, review, or just likes to read this you guys rock! Ok ramble over, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

As the winter snow melted as spring arrived, the days quickly got brighter and warmer as summer arrived. And with the arrival of summer came the court hearing of Rick and Lori's divorce. Just over a year since that faithful day, when he came home to surprise his wife with a romantic trip away from their anniversary and was met with her and his best friend in bed together.

The day of the hearing Rick rose bright and early. He had been up all night stressing over the potential outcome of the case. He didn't care about the house or Lori's car or the money or any of their possessions really. All he really wanted to get was full custody of Carl and Judith. That was the one thing he was going to fight tooth and nail for. Lori hadn't been to see them since that day in summer and hadn't been in any form of contact either. No calls, texts, e-mails, nothing. She paided nothing in child benefit. Shane hadn't been around to the house either, but Rick knew he was trying to convince Carl to come stay with him and Lori. His parents and teachers had informed him of Shane hanging around at the school trying to talk to Carl, despite the school staff and his parents warning him to stay away and the obvious fact that the twelve year old wanted nothing to do with him. And despite the advice of their lawyer Andrea Harrison, they were still gunning for full custody of the kids with no access at all for Rick.

Rick had met Andrea a few times. He was on friendly terms with her and they often talked when they met in the courthouse while they were there for work purposes. She was really close friends with Michonne, serving as her friends maid of honour when she got married all those years ago.

The second Lori hired her, Andrea had phoned Michonne who was with Rick at the time working through some things to inform her of the development. She had apologised to Rick in advance for the hell that she was most likely going to put him through, but Rick said it wasn't her fault. Andrea was just going to be doing her job. All personnal feelings were going to be left out of the court for the hearing.

That day, after he had dropped Carl off at school for the last week of term before summer started and Judith off at Lilly Chambler's daycare, he immediately turned towards the direction of the courthouse with a sick, nervous, feeling in his stomach. He knew that his parents were going to be there to support him as well as Daryl, Abraham, Morgan, Glenn and Maggie. Carol was going to be looking after the kids and the rest of his friends who couldn't be there due to work commitments had sent him supportive texts wishing him luck and of promises that if he needs anything then they're there. His favourite text however had been from Beth who had sent him a simple ' _Got your number off Maggie. Hope you don't mind._ _Good luck tomorrow. Wish I could there. Thinking of you. X'._ She hadn't been able to go and support him like she wanted due to the bakery recieving a massive order that required all hands on deck. But Rick was pleased to know that she was thinking of him. His friendship with Beth had continued to grow and lately he had been feeling more than fondness for her. He wanted to take her out on dates, and buy her massive bunches of flowers and do fun family activities together. But what if she only saw him as a friend? He wasn't entirely sure whether she just liked him as a friend or as more than. He had always been terrible at reading the signals and all those years out of the dating game hadn't helped much.

First things first though. Get through the court hearing, get full custody of his kids, find a way to get Shane out of King's County Police Station in a way that didn't involve Abraham murdering him, then figure out if Beth was flirting with him.

He also knew for definite that Shane wasn't going to be there. The Chief had owed Abraham a few favours and Abraham used one of them to make sure Shane was working that day in a particulary unpleasant area and that Abraham had the day off. He had to admit though, he did enjoy the look on Shane's face when the Chief told him what he would be doing. He did feel a bit bad for Tara though. Shane's new partner Lambert, was currently on office-duty lately due to breaking his arm after being assaulted, so Tara was filling in temporairly. Being stuck in a car all day with Shane in one of his moods was not pleasant to be around. Rick knew from experience. He also knew that Abraham had bought Tara a dozen of Sprinkles cupcakes to make up for not thinking his plan fully through.

He had no idea whether or not Lori's parents were going to show up. Or if they did who they were going to support. They had been over a few times and he and the kids had been over to theirs for dinner a few times as well. They wanted to be involved in the lives of their grandchildren and he wasn't going to deny them that. What Lori did wasn't their fault. He had no clue though if they were still in contact with Lori though. But if they were, than they weren't using their connection with Rick as a means for Shane and Lori to have access (he might have asked Carl a few times just to make sure) which he was incredibly grateful for.

Walking into the courthouse, he saw all his friends and parents there gathered in the lobby waiting for him. Together they walked towards the courtroom where Lori was already inside with her lawyer. That was the first time he had seen Lori in ten months and the only noticeable differences were that she wore tighter and more revealing clothes and her make-up was much more obvious. She was also not wearing her wedding rings. That was the one thing that the estranged Grimes had in common.

Rick and Michonne slipped into their seats while the others took their seats in the rows behind him. Just before the judge came in the door opened and Lori's parents slipped in. But they ignored their only child and slipped into the rows behind the others on Ricks side, not caring about the look of hurt and shock on Lori's face.

Just as Rick was about to say something to Michonne, the judge, the Honourable Reg Monroe came into the room and they all had to stand. Once they were all sitting, Reg looked carefully at both the Grimes before allowing Andrea to begin her opening statement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's to you Rick Grimes! You're once again a free man! To Rick everybody!" Abraham bellowed already clearly drunk, even though their impromtu party started only an hour ago. Everyone else quickly raised their glasses following Abraham's lead and crying out "to Rick!"

It was Friday night and after three hellish days the divorce hearing was finished and to celebrate they were all at Rick's house having drinks. Carl and Judith were over at his parent house for the night along with Duane, Sophia and Enid as their parents were over at Rick's house as well. Rick like Glenn wasn't drinking, like the others were as the look on Lori's face as the ruling was read out earlier today was enough.

She had obviously thought that getting everything she wanted in the hearing would be a piece of cake. But she definately didn't expect for Michonne to destroy her on the stand. From the video of her screaming that she didn't care about her kids in front of her baby, to the fact that she's only been around to see them once in the past year or paid any money towards their upkeep, to the fact that her partner has clearly been harassing a twelve year old, Michonne had made it clear that she unfit to have visitation rights, let alone full custody of her children and highlighted the fact that Rick had taken care of the kids ever since the relationship fell apart, that he had a reliable childcare system in place and that the kids were happy and healthy under his care. The past three days had been a cat and mouse game between Michonne and Andrea as the two lawyers tried desperately to get their clients what they wanted. And while Andrea was every bit as talented as Michonne as a lawyer, it was clear that Michonne had the better case.

The judge had critisced Lori for her despicable behaviour in the video, clearly scaring her baby and the fact that she wanted full custody despite only seeing them once in the year and the fact that her children clearly didn't want to be with her. He had labelled her an unfit mother before reading out the agreement.

Rick got full custody of the children. Lori only got two four-hour supervised visits with them a month. She had to pay Rick $300 a month in child support and to do that, the judge ordered her to get a job and not mooch off Shane's money. At Michonne's request, the judge also placed an injunction on Shane, forbidding him from having any contact with Rick or his kids unless he got Rick's permission.

The house was to sold and the profits of which would be split, with 75% of which would go to Rick, seeing as he was the one minding the kids. Lori's car was to be sold as well but the profits would be split 50/50. She could keep her family heirlooms but any furniture bought during the relationship would belong to Rick. The money in any joint accounts would also be split in half as well. With that the judge banged on his gavel, which announced the end of his marraige and the fact that Rick was now officially a free man, with the cheers of his friends in the background. Rick recalled seeing Lori's expression out of the corner of his eye. It was a mixture of shock, horror and disgust. She was whispering furiously to Andrea who was making a lot of hand gestures but Rick honestly did not care at that moment. He was finally free from that women.

And as he sat in his living room surrounded by people he knew actually cared for him, he felt as light as a feather. "Hey Rick how does it feel to be back on the dating scene?" Tyreese asked with a smirk. "Ten times better than when I was with her, that's for sure" Rick laughed. "Oh we should start setting Rick up on dates!" Rosita squealed, well on her way to being truly wasted. That idea was met with cries of approval from his the female half of his friends and a paniced glance from Rick and any other single man who feared that they might get thrown under the dating bus as well. "Now as nice as that sounds" Rick began. This was going to be difficult. Trying to get his friends to give up an idea they loved when they were sober was hard enough. But drunk? That was ten times harder. "Yeah it's great isn't it!" Maggie cried, clearly delighted at the thought of getting to play matchmaker. "But I think that it would be incredibly unfair if I got all the special treatment. Some of us have been single for years. I think they need more help than I do with getting back into the dating scene. Like Daryl for instance" Rick said desperately as his best friend's head whipped around to glare at him. "I think he needs your help more than I do."

"Now hold on-" Daryl began, but was interupted by Carol drunkly throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Oh my Pookie, I'm so sorry!" she drunkly babbled, "how thoughtless of us! Don't worry you're going to be our first priority! We're going to help you get a girlfriend!" That remark was met with cheers and as his friends excitadly began to chat about potential matches and Daryl gave him the stink eye for throwing him into it, Rick took a long drink from his glass and savoured the feeling of happiness that washed over him. Along with the win at the court hearing, the injunction against Shane meant that he was going to be transferred to work in a different police station in King's county. That was the first three things checked off his list. Now how to figure out if Beth was flirting with him. . .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around three in the morning when the party began to die out and people began to go home. Rick being the ever vigilant sheriff of King's County Georgia; had breathalised anyone thinking of driving to make sure they weren't over the limit. Only himself, Glenn and Sasha had passed the test.

Glenn had taken off with Maggie, Carol, Tara and T-Dog. The man himself had been stone cold sober (Eugene guessed that after the wedding fiasco, the Asian man had finally figured out how he was getting so drunk and humilating himself) had kept a firm eye on his drink all night and wouldn't let anyone go near it. Not even Maggie could get him to loosen up.

Sasha hadn't drunk anything as she due into work at the fire station at five this morning. Eugene felt a bit bad for her but at least she could sleep at the station (unless of course a fire occured). She had taken her brother and Michonne along with her. She was planning on taking Abraham as well, but he had passed out on one of Rick's armchairs and they didn't bother moving him, knowing well that the feat would be impossible. Abraham wasn't the only one staying the night at Rick's though. Daryl, and Morgan also failed the test and since nobody who did was going in the direction in which they lived, were crashing at Rick's place. It was fortunate that Carl and Judith were staying with their grandparents tonight. Otherwise they would have gotten no sleep.

Rosita had originally planned to crash at Rick's for the night as well, but that plan had to altered the second Abraham passed out. It was never a good idea to leave Abraham and Rosita alone for long, so Eugene was bringing her back to his, as his place was nearer.

As he glanced at a drunk Rosita singing songs in spanish as he drove through the empty streets of their town, he couldn't help but think of the last time he had done that. It was over two years ago now. Rosita had been with Abraham for a year at that point. They had gotten together two years after the death of Abraham's family. Eugene was very happy for them when they got together. He had been close friends with the two of them for years and glad that Abraham was finally able to start finding happiness again (for a long time after the deaths of his family, Eugene had been terrified that his best friend was going to kill himself. He had once caught him putting his gun to his head - the single most terrifying moment of his entire life). But one year into the relationship, Abraham had packed a bag and told Rosita that he was leaving her. The reason: he had fallen in love with Tyreese's sister Sasha. Of course, Sasha had asked Abraham to be kind and gentle when telling her, but Abraham being Abraham made the situation ten times worse then it needed to be. He didn't know what exactly Abraham had said to Rosita but it did not go well. Thus it lead to Rosita phoning Eugene at four in the morning, out of her mind drunk and very lost. After he had finally tracked her down to the football fields in the high school, he spent the rest of that day comforting a drunk and miserable Rosita. And the next week comforting a heart-broken Rosita with Tara. He had eaten so much junk food and watched so many romantic/sad films, that to this day he still couldn't see a copy of 'Me Before You' or see a box of twinkies without wanting to punch Abraham in the balls.

That was two years ago now and 'Sabraham' as Tyreese liked to called them and Rosita were trying to bury the hatchet. Sasha and Rosita used to be quite close, but now they were kind of distant. But they were able to get along and hang out together. As were Abraham and Rosita. They really were trying but it was never a good idea to leave them alone together as Abraham would inevidently say something that would lead back to Rosita moping on the sofa. It had happened before but luckily Eugene hadn't been subjected to romantic movies again. That torture had happened to Glenn. And T-Dog when he came to try and help him.

Pulling into the parking lot in his apartment complex, he tiredly got out and began to help a drunk Rosita up the stairs. That was quite the challenge as Rosita could barely walk straight and found the smallest things fascinating, wanting to stop and stare at them for at least five minutes. It was like dealing with a five year old. But Eugene had a lot of experience of dealing with Rosita in this state and had her safely in his apartment in less than five minutes; where she immeduately started to jump on his bed singing 'Shout Out To My Ex'.

Shaking his head at his friend's foolnishness, he went to get some sheets for the sofa. He had only one bedroom and that meant he was sleeping on the sofa while he gave Rosita his bed. What he didn't expect though when he got back, was Rosita lying on the bed crying her heart out.

"Rosita?" He asked nervously, approaching her like you would a wounded animal. Nott that he had any successful experience doing that. He had tried that once with an injured dog, but it reacted badly and almost bit him. But he was saved by Daryl's drunk brother who had flung a rock at the creature. The already furious dog then turned his attention to Merle and attacked him. The fight was brutal and Abraham and Daryl couldn't stop it until proper help arrived. The result: Merle lost his right hand from being deeply bitten in the wrist and it had to be amputated to prevent infection. But that still really didn't teach the older Dixon brother a lesson about how to be a decent human being. He was still a massive jerk.

"What's wrong with me Eugene?" She asked tearfully. "Why can't I ever hold down a relationship? My whole life boys have messed me around because they only wanted a hot body to fool around with while I thought that they liked me for me. Then after me and Abraham got together after what happened to his family, I finally let myself believe that I finally found someone who genuienly loved _me._ But then he dumped me for Sasha. And that hurt Eugene, that really really hurt. And everytime I see them together acting all lovely dovey it just feels like a slap to the face. And I tried to move on with Spencer. I really did. But story of my life, that failed too. Will I tell you how that ended up?"

"Wait a second, aren't you two living together?" Eugene questioned, wondering what happened between her and her current boyfriend. "I threw him out" Rosita admitted glumly. "I caught him cheating on me with our neighbour Holly."

"Oh Rosita" Eugene sighed, before wrapping his arms around her for a hug. Rosita fell into the embrace, sobbing into his chest. As Eugene stroked her hair and rocked her from side to side, she eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. Carefully he untangled her from his body and laid her gently on his bed, laying his blankets on her sleeping form. The story about Spencer and their neighbour was undoubtly one that he was going to reveal from his friend when she was sober, but for now he got himself off the bed and went into the living room to make his bed on the sofa.

 **Also I'm off school for work experience and next week I'm off for midterm, so I might have more time to write in-between studying and doing homework. But I also have other fics to write for that I've been neglecting due to this one and I'm planning to type up three other fics as well (a walking dead one, a 100 one, and a crossover between the two) so I'll try my best. (I'm an idiot, I know, I've really got to manage my time better). But I'll try my hardest to get another chapter done and up before I go back. Thanks for your patience!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating. I've been a bit busy lately with school and family issues which is why it took so long to write. I'll try to be quicker next time, I can't make any solid promises but I'll try. Also thanks to anyone who left a review, fav or follow and apologies to any spelling or grammar mistakes that I missed when editing this chapter. Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

Just over a month after the Grime's divorce came the 4th of July and the town's usual celebrations. Every year the town held a massive party in the park to celebrate. It began in the afternoon and didn't end until the fireworks at night. There was a massive barbeque, live music, clowns for kids and was a great time for people to get together and catch up.

The day of the celebrations, Rick managed to get off work and got up early to pack up some food and supplies for the day. T-Dog and Eugene had set off early in the morning to pick a good spot for all of them to sit together and not be tracking back and forth all over the park in order to speak to one another. And everyone had promised to pitch in something for the picnic (he could have sworn he heard Daryl promise to bring a deer and Abraham to bring a keg, but each to their own). Rick was coming with sodas and hot-dog/hamburger buns for the meat that Tyreese and Abraham would be over-seeing for them. He never really had the opportunity to go to the town's 4th of July celebrations for the past couple of years now. Either he was working or Lori didn't want to go. She didn't like all the fuss of preparing a picnic or sitting on the ground talking to people she really didn't know or like. But now that he wasn't working and Lori was out of the picture completely. And he was determinded that the kids would have a good 4th of July.

He could still remember Carl's reaction when he told him about the hearing's results. His parents had dropped the kids back after Rick had managed to get the stragglers out of his house from the celebrations the night before. Carl had been glancing around warily, as if Shane or Lori would jump out from the shadows and when Glenn had rung the house, he jumped as if he was scared that they were phoning him to tell him to pack. But as soon as Rick sat him down and told him gently about the results and that him and Judith would be living with him permanetly, the tension immediately left Carl's body and relief flowed through his features. The boy had been living in a secret fear that his mother would get custody of him and his sister. The news that his dad would remain taking care of him was a huge relief. Not only that, but when he told him the news that Shane wasn't allowed to contact him anymore, the boy actually burst into tears of relief and hugged his dad tightly. Appartently Shane's harassment was appartently going deeper than bothering Carl at school, and once Rick had gotten the full story out of his son, he hugged him tightly and apologised over and over for not being there and phoned Abraham to help him get revenge on Shane.

And he had to say, seeing Shane get transferred to the worst area of the entire county on a night shift, which was a two hour drive from where he lived felt pretty good. He was still currently looking for a new home to live him, but he still had four weeks left and he had a couple of viewings lined up. He was sad to leave the house he had lived in for almost twelve years now, but it was time to move on. Now no matter where he was in the house, he couldn't help but wonder whether Lori or Shane had sex here. He knew that Shane and Lori had videos of them having sex on their phones and some of them were shown during the hearing, but he had never really seen them. Not had a good look anyways. Still this move was going to be a fresh start for all of them, a chance to leave the ghosts of last year in the past and move onto the next chapter of their lives.

Glancing at his children out of the rearview mirror as he parked the car, he couldn't help but grin a little at how excited they were. Carl hadn't been to the town's celebrations since he was seven, and Judith hadn't been there at all. She was babbling like a maniac and pointing at almost everything on the other side of the window. Dogs, balloons, people carrying picnic baskets, coolers and blankets; she was fascinated with all the activity. Both Carl and him found it endearing and were humouring her. This only made her more happy and she started to giggle like a maniac with Carl joining in, as Rick's heart started to swell with happiness. Honestly he couldn't ever remember the last time his kids had been this happy. He made a silent vow to do whatever humanly possible to keep them that way.

As soon as the car was parked, Carl jumped out like a rocket racing around to the other side of the car and started to get Judith out while Rick started to get the supplies out of the boot. Carl grabbed the blanket that they brought and tucked it under one arm, and held Judith's hand in his other to make sure that she wouldn't run into traffic. Rick grabbed both the bag of food and the cooler and the family set off into the crowded park.

It was incredibly difficult to locate the others once they had entered the park. It seems like the entire town had turned out and every two minutes, the Grimes were stopped by some neighbour, friend or associate who would ask how he was doing, how the kids were, any plans for the summer, etc. It was a miracle when he spotted Abraham when he did. The poor man looked like he was roasting in his uniform, patrolling the event to make sure that it ran smoothly. He quickly pointed Rick in the directions the others were and Rick departed in that direction with the promise to bring Abraham a beer before he 'died from the thirst or f**kin boredom'.

"Hey Rick, Carl, Ass-kicker" Daryl said, giving a nod to the family as a form of greeting. The rest of his friends gave their hellos from their blankets. After placing the blanket on the ground and Carl had run off to play soccer with some friends from school, Rick noticed there was an empty space next to them that Glenn was saving. "Who's that for?" Rick asked, glancing around to see who was missing. "Oh Beth called last night and asked if we could save a place for her and Mika. She does't want to be stuck at the very edge of the park with people she doesn't know" Glenn replied casually.

"Oh cool" Rick replied as casually as he could. "Hey man, you brought the buns for the meat right?" T-Dog asked. "Yep right here" Rick nodded, showing him the content of the bag he brought. "Sweet, let's start cooking!" Tyreese laughed. Grabbing the supplies needed for the barbeque, Rick, Tyreese, T-Dog and Glenn set off across the park again. "So Glenn, did the deal come through on the house?" Rick asked. "Yep, the realtor phoned us yesterday and told us that our offer was accepted. We're home-owners!" Glenn laughed. "Sweet, is it that new housing estate or Woodbury?" Tyreese questioned. "Oh God not Woodbury, that's too far out for us. It's the new estate that opened up, Alexandria" Glenn smiled "we'll be able to move in during the next few weeks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the barbeque station, they quickly got everything set up and started to take turns with the grill. One of them would grill the meat with another one waiting by their side to keep them company and carry the finished pieces back.

When it was his turn at the grill, Rick spotted Maggie and Glenn's boss Dale Horvath, talking to a couple around his age who Rick had never seen before. As a sherriff's deputy, he considered it his duty to least be able to place a name on the faces of each resident in the town. The fact that he couldn't suggested to him that they were new to the town or visiting some friends or family. The man was drinking out of a sliver flask and the woman - despite the warm weather, was wearing a long-sleeved top. They were looking around at the decorations and people enjoying themsleves in awe like they had never been to something like this before.

"Hey Glenn?" Rick asked quietly, drawing the Asian's man who had been left to keep him company, attention. "Who are those people talking with Maggie and Dale over there?" he said, nodding his head in the direction of his wife, boss and the two strangers. "Oh that's Jessie and Pete Anderson" Glenn replied. "We met them the day we were viewing the house in Alexandria. They were one of the first people to buy one of the Alexandria houses and were moving in that day. Pete's a doctor and Jessie's either an artist or a hairdresser. They've got two boys as well. The eldest is Carl and Enid's age and I'm not sure how old the youngest one is. The house we bought is on the same street as theirs just on the other side." "Maybe I'll meet them when I visit yours" Rick said, not keeping his eyes off the couple. There was something about the couple that set him on the edge, but he just didn't know why.

"Maybe" Glenn shrugged. What he didn't tell Rick though was that he got the exact same feeling Rick was having right then when he first met the couple. There was just something about Pete Anderson that gave him a bad vibe. Something about the guy had struck with Glenn as dangerous. Maggie had the same feeling as well. Which was why she was over there now. Trying to scope the guy out better. She had brought Dale with her for back-up, as he was an excellant judge of character and could scope out a fake person better than the FBI themsleves. They had decided that a public area would be the best place for doing it so if their suspicions were correct and he truely was dangerous, he wouldn't be likely to become violent in an area with so many people and cops around.

"Don't look now guys, but the ice-queen and her new minion have just entered the park" Daryl said in a low voice, coming up to the two men with a red solo cup filled with beer for both him and Rick, as well as a bottle of water for Glenn (who checked very carefully to make sure that the bottle wasn't opened beforehand. He was currently very leary of accepting drinks off anyone these days). "What?" Rick questionned in disbelief, turning towards the park entrance and feeling his heart drop out of his body towards the middle of the earth when he saw Lori standing there.

Ever since the divorce had came through, Rick had only seen Lori once. It was at her first scheduled supervised visit with the kids. Rick was the one supervising as he wanted to make sure that Lori wouldn't try anything with Carl and Judith or pass on messages from Shane, who was forbidden to have any form of contact with them. But that wasn't what had happened. Instead Carl had spent the visit ignoring his mother and playing games on his moblie. As for Judith she didn't even recognise her mother after the year long absence from her life and refused to move off Rick's lap, choosing to bury her face into his chest. Lori herself didn't help the situation either, deciding to have a go at Rick for getting the injuction against Shane than to try and reconnect with her children. The situation got heated really fast and ended with Lori storming out one hour into her four hour visit. She didn't show up for the second one and Rick didn't have a lot of hopes for the third visit which was scheduled for next week. But yet here she was at an event she said that she hated, in a skin-tight white sun-dress that was almost a top, with giant sunglasses covering the majority of her face, with Shane's arm wrapped around her shoulder. They glanced around the park, before their gazes settled on Rick, Daryl and Glenn by the grill and started to head their way.

"Oh just when I think things are starting to go my way" Rick groaned, anxiously glancing around for Carl and Judith. He saw Tara and Sasha playing with Judith over where the group was set up, while Carl was with Duane, Sophia, Enid and a few other kids taking a break from playing soccer, not far from where they were. He had to hope that neither party would notice the other. "Rick, Daryl, Glenn, hey guys! Long time no see! How's it going?" Shane grinned, acting like nothing had happened between him, Rick and Lori; "love the video of you getting drunk at your wedding Glenn man, you're Youtube famous!" he smirked further.

Rick didn't even bother to give Shane an answer, he just couldn't believe that he had the nerve to act like absolutely nothing had happened, even when his ex-wife was tucked under Shane's arm like some God damn trophy. Glenn didn't give him an answer either and just scowled at him, furious that Shane had brought up the video of his humilating drunk wedding dance. It was the usually silent Daryl who was the one to break the silence; "what the fuck do you two cunts want?"

"Can't we just say hi?" Lori questionned, raising an eyebrow above the rim of her sunglasses. "Oh now you want to say 'hi'?" Rick asked, "not when you were scheduled to come see Carl and Judith?" "Oh don't be like that Rick, something came up" Lori said absent-mindly waving her hand like the topic of her children was a rather annoying bug. "Then you're supposed to phone and inform me and what could possibly be more important than your kids, who you were trying to get full custody of during the divorce. What was your reason for that Lori? Child benefit? Which speaking of, when are you going to start paying? Because one phone call to my attorney and I can have your ass back in court for failure to pay."

"Oh Rick stop being so up-tight!" Shane smirked. "It's the 4th of July. Independence day! Lighten up a bit!" With that remark, he smacked Glenn's shoulder with more force than the Korean man could handle, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, bringing the plate of cooked burgers and hot-dogs with him, causing them to become scattered all over the grass. At least the dogs would eat well.

"Hey watch it!" Daryl snarled, leaning down to help Glenn up from the ground; he took one look at the ruined meat before turning to Rick. "At least we still got the vension steaks" he muttered to his friend before turning to face Shane with a look that could kill instantly. "The fuck was that for?" he snarled. Shane just laughed. "Oh come on! Take a joke!" he snorted, slapping Glenn hard over the shoulder again causing him to meet the ground again. Daryl threw him another glare as Shane continued to laugh and Lori's mouth twisted up into a smirk. Rick's grip on the barbeque tools tightened, and it took every once of strength in him not to whack Shane. It wasn't like he could arrest him. Shane was breaking no laws. He was just being a jerk. And Rick didn't want to make a scene in public.

Carl on the other hand, had no problem with making a scene in public. He had seen the interaction between the adults and his anger towards Shane and his mum grew. He couldn't hear what exactly was being said, but the body language gave him a big indicator. And when he saw Shane practically push his Uncle Glenn to the ground and just laugh over it, that was the final straw for Carl. He eyed the football resting by his feet. He took careful aim, and kicked -

Carl's aim however was not as perfect as he would have liked. During it's journey it veered slightly to the left of Shane and ended up hitting . . . Lori, square in the face. Clearly shocked, the woman gave out an unearthly shriek and ended up tumbling backwards into the refreshments table. The sounding CRASH! blocked out every other sound in the park. Even the band stopped playing to see the cause of the noise.

Spluttering and shaking, Lori slowly got to her feet. She was soaked and her dress was drenched in variouse different drinks from alcohol to soft drinks to fruit juices. Her socked gaze landed on Carl who looked a little surprised himself. The silence continued for another few seconds that seemed to stretch for enternity. Then the sound of laughter filled the air. Turning his head, Rick saw Daryl's brother Merle, taking a break from his relentless 'flirting' with Andrea to split his side laughing at the sight of Lori. And that was what broke the dam as laughter filled the air as the entire town took delight in Lori's misfortune. She was never very popular and many people were enjoying seeing her be brought low. Cheeks red, she turned tail and fled the park with the sounds of her neighbours mocking her ringing in her ears and Shane on her heels.

Shaking his head a little, Daryl pucked up the football and threw it back to the kids who were nearly splitting their sides in laughter. "Goals that way kids" he shouted, nodding his head in the opposite direction. Turning back to his friends he saw Rick trying hard to supress his laughter and Glenn rubbing his shoulder in pain, as Beth ran up to join them.

"What just happened?" she asked, looking in the direction in which Lori and Shane had left. "Kids football went astray and ended up hitting Lori, who then crashed into the drinks and made a fool of herself" Daryl answered casually, leaving out the fact that he had seen what had actually happened out of the corner of his eye and Carl's antics were only a slight accident (he was assuming that the Grimes boy original target was Shane). Beth nodded in understanding. "Glenn what's the matter?" she then asked, turning her attention to her brother in law, who was now holding his shoulder in pain. "Shane knocked him over" Rick replied shortly. Shaking her head sadly, Beth then turned to face Daryl.

"Why don't you go with Glenn and help him get some ice for his shoulder? I can stay with Rick by the grill if you want?" she offered sweetly, twisting a stray piece of hair around her finger. "Fine" Daryl grumbled, grabbing Glenn by his uninjured shoulder. "I'll bring the vension over" he said directly to Rick, "you finish cooking the rest of the meat." Rick nodded in agreement as Daryl led Glenn away, leaving him and Beth alone.

"You alright?" Beth softly asked, putting her hand on Rick's arm, "you know after what happened with Lori and Shane?" Rick nodded grimly. "Their just looking for a reaction. Best not to give them one" he said softly. Beth squeezed his arm in comfort. "I've got something that might cheer you up" she whispered softly into his ear. Turning to face her, Rick raised a quizical eyebrow. "I've brought some cupcakes for the picnic. Including your favourites Red Velvet and the Surprise cupcake. I've also packed some apple pies as well, because who doesn't have an apple pie on the 4th of July?"

Laughing in agreement, Rick turned his attention back to the meat, which was starting to brown on the bottom. "Well you get to try my amazing barbeque burgers. I'm not really a bragging man but, I can do a mean barbeque." At that statement, Beth once again burst out laughing causing a strange fluttering feeling in Rick's chest. "Well looks like we both get to try each other's cooking then" she smiled, trying to control the blush rising in her cheeks when Rick looked at her like she just hung the moon. "That we do" he grinned, "and I can't wait to see if your apple pies are as good as you say." "Right back at you Grimes" she giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was to put it quite simply, one of the best of Rick's life. He spent time with his children, caught up with old school friends, barbequed the hell out of some meat amd watched a romance start to bloom when Tara dragged Morgan over to her sister Lilly and got the two talking. He made himself promise to do more days like this with the kids before they got too old. Carl was running all over the place with his school friends and the Anderson's oldest son. He still hadn't gotten the chance to introduce himself to the couple, but after seeing the looks that Glenn and Maggie gave each other when they were looking at them, raised his suspicions about something being off about the couple.

He also spent a large portion of the day with Beth. She tried his famous burgers and declared it as 'the best ever' but to never to tell her brother Shawn that because she didn't want to damage his 'man-pride,' while she saved him the biggest red velvet cupcake and a large slice of one of the apple pies she brought. Which was the best apple pie that had ever touched his lips. Neither of them had the chance to introduce the other to Carl and Mika who were running around the park playing with their respective friends. The exception was Judy, who immeduately decided that she wanted to sit on Beth's lap all day and not get up. Which Beth found adorable and was humouring her by feeding her bits of apple pie.

By the time night was starting to fall and the fireworks were about to begin, the group found themselves all gathered up in a jumble of different limbs, so Rick tried not to make a big internal deal out of the fact that Beth ended up with her head in his lap with Judith resting on her chest, with Carl flopped down beside him and Beth's little girl Mika snuggling up to him for warmth as she left her hoodie out in the car when they got to the park and she didn't want to risk running out to get it in case she missed the start of the fireworks.

Eventually after what felt like a life-time, the fireworks eventually started. Judith was a bit scared of all the loud noises at first and buried her head into Beth's chest, but after some coaxing from her, Judith tenatively looked up to sky at the display. At some point during the display, Rick's hand travelled to the top of Beth's head where he started to stroke her head. Beth's free hand that wasn't stroking the top of Judith's head, travelled up to wrap his hand up in hers. He was incredibly grateful that it was night at that point as he was sure that he was blushing like a tomato. He then felt an extra weight on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Mika was pressing her whole body into him as the temperature continued to drop and she started to shiver. Feeling bad for the little girl, Rick wrapped his arm tightly around her, letting her share his body heat, which she snuggled up to gratefully. As he sat there on the grass, with his friends all around him, his children by his side, the girl he had strong feelings for and her daughter cuddling up to him, Rick only had one thought:

 _'Alright enough waiting around. I've got to ask Beth out.'_


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since the town's fourth of July celebrations and it was Friday again. And Rick had decided that today was the day. Today was the day he was goig to ask Beth Greene out. He was tired of waiting. He really liked Beth. Whenever she was in the area he would instantly feel better, they could talk for hours about any topic under the sun, she was the most caring person he had ever met and they understood each other on a personnal level as well. He didn't want to wait a second longer, in case some other guy saw how amazing she was and snapped her up. Rick was just experiencing one problem though - he didn't know how exactly to ask her out.

The only relationship he had ever had in his whole life - well if you didn't count random make-out sessions in parties when he was a freshman in high school- was with Lori. And he wasn't even the one who asked her out; Shane had seen how big of a crush Rick had on the girl that he had set them up. He was over eighteen years out of the dating game. He had no idea on what to do. So he went to get some advice.

It was a quiet day in Horvath's Motors, Dale was going over the books, T-Dog was fixing something in the engine of Michonne's car, while Michonne and Andrea waited in the waiting room for it to get fixed. The car had broke down while they were on their way to Alanta for a shopping trip, so they were stuck in the waiting room for the foreseeable future. The only employee who wasn't there was Glenn, as today was the day, him, Maggie and Enid were moving into their new home in Alexandria. There wasn't alot noise going on, just the women's quiet talk, tools being clinked against parts of the car and the flipping of pages from the account books. Those peaceful sounds were interupted when the front door to the store opened, causing the little bell above it to ring out noisly. Startled, Dale glanced up from the books and turned towards the door, before his face broke out inro a cheerful smile when he saw who was there.

"Rick! How are you!" Dale called cheerily, rising up from crouching over the books to go greet his friend. "Did I break law?" he questionned, wondering why the sheriff was here so early in the day.

"Don't worry Dale, I'm off-duty" Rick smiled, guesturing to his normal clothes that donned his figure, instead of his Kings County police uniform. "I'm here on personnal business."

"Something wrong with your squad car?" Dale questionned. That was the only vechile Rick had since Lori's car had gotten sold in the divorce settlement. Glenn had filled him in on the procedings of the case during its whole duration and he couldn't help but be proud that Rick had gotten what he deserved. He was a good man, and sadly these days, the amount of those men were dwindling, but even after the messy divorce events, Rick still remained one of those few men.

"No, no, the car is fine" Rick said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepish and nervous, "it's more of advice I'm looking for." Now Dale's curiousity increased up past the roof. He never had kids of his own. His wife Irma and him tried constantly but it never came to be; so he often adopted a fatherly role to not only Glenn and T-Dog, but also to their friends whenever they needed it. But to actually see, someone actually reaching out to him for advice without him having to probe them to see what the problem was, sent a wave of happiness through him.

"Oh really? What sort of advice?" Dale asked. Rick's cheeks then turned fire-truck red and he rubbed the back of his neck more, before finally continuing, "well see, there's this girl that I'm friends with and all, but I have feelings for, you know and I'm not sure how or even if I should ask her out. I've been out of the dating game for years as you know, but your always surprising Irma with romantic dates, so I just thought you could give me some pointers."

At first, Dale didn't reply as he was trying to process the information. Rick had a crush on a girl and he wanted to ask her out. He also wasn't sure if the girl liked him back. He also came to ask him for advice. But just as he opened his mouth to reply, that it hit him: he hadn't heard Andrea or Michonne talking or the sounds of T-Dog working ever since Rick started talking.

"I knew it!" Michonne cried, running into the office with Andrea and T-Dog right on her heels. The two girls immediately wrapped their arms around Rick, hugging the life out of him and bombarding him with questions, while T-Dog grinned at the scene, wiping his hands clean with a rag.

Finally when the two women detachted themselves from Rick, Andrea gave him a sly smile. "Beth's the girl you want to ask out, isn't it?"

Rick's face which was starting to calm down back to his normal complexion, immediately went back to fire-truck red. "H-h-how did you know?" he spluttered.

"Well I didn't know that Beth was the girl you liked, but I do now!" Andrea said in a sing-song voice. "Also to answer whether or not Beth does like you, the answer is yes, she does."

"R-really?" Rick spluttered. "How do you know?" Dale asked. He didn't know how Andrea could tell that Beth returned Rick's feelings, as far as he knew, the two girls barely interacted. "Amy told me" Amdrea replied simply. Of course she did. "Now when were you thinking about asking her out?" she questionned further. "Today" Rick mumbled. If he had known that the girls and T-Dog were here, he definitely wouldn't have said all that to Dale. There was no way in hell that they'll let him live it down now!

"Well Rick" Dale interjected, before the girls could fire another question at him. "In my opinion, the best course to asking a girl out is to be honest. Tell her simply that you like her, that you would like to take her on a date, and always try to be open-minded to what she likes. If she likes you like Andrea says she does then, I think that she'll say yes."

"You think so?" Rick asked, hope shining from his eyes. Dale was actually bowled over for a minute. He hadn't seen Rick look this hopeful in years. He must really like the girl.

"Aw hell man, yeah! It's clear as day that Beth likes you too. You two are a perfect couple!" T-Dog cried, finally able to get his own input into the conversation.

"Yeah!" Michonne cried, "when are you thinking of asking her out?"

"Today" Rick said determindly, he was tired of waiting around, today was the day.

"Hm. . ." Michonne said looking him from top to bottom and back to the top again. "Wow Rick you really made an effort. Good jeans, nice clean shirt and there all ironed! Not a crease in sight! Good job!"

"Yeah" Andrea said, before leaning up to Rick's neck and breathing in. "And your wearing cologne as well! Rick you really do like her! Lucky Beth!"

The two women then launched into a rant on how Rick needed to ask when he asked Beth out. They told him how to walk, talk, flirt and even smile!

"He doesn't need me does he" Dale mumered to T-Dog, who looked like he was listening to the girls advice and mentally storing it away. "Well your not a girl" his employee replied. "You don't know how their minds work. They do."

Chuckling a bit, Dale shook his head, looking at the scene before him. The two women seemed to be in their element and Rick looked so determinded to get this right. He really hoped that this time, Rick's love life would work out. And if he needed advice on where to go or what to do on dates or anniversaries, then Dale had a whole RV full of suggestions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the same time on the other side of town, Beth was anxiously checking her appearance in the screen of her phone. She carefully checked to make sure that her hair was still in place, her make-up wasn't smudged, there was no food stuck between her teeth. Amy and Carol found this very amusing to watch.

"So Beth any reason why your checking out your appearance in your phone screen for the fifth time today?" Amy asked leaning up aganist the counter. It was the post-lunch lull and there was barely any customers in the bakery, allowing Amy to talk to her friend. Carol who was busy adding the new cakes to the displays laughed.

"It's nothing I just want to look good" Beth replied, smoothing down invisible creases on her dress. Amy then exchanged a look with Carol before snorting with laughter. "And the lie detector test shows that that was a lie! Are you sure that this doesn't have anything to do with a _Rick Grimes?"_

At first Beth didn't reply to that statement, but when her cheeks got as red as the lipstick she was wearing, Amy knew that she hit a bullseye. "Oh it does!" she squealed in triumph.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about asking him out" Beth mumered, keeping her eyes firmly on the cakes. Amy on the otherhand squealed and threw her arms around her best friend, giving her a hug, which was a bit akward with the counter being in the way. Carol also abandoned the cakes to join in on the hug.

"Oh my God finally! I've been waiting forever for you two to get together! You both are like the perfect couple!" Amy cried.

"He hasn't said yes yet" Beth replied, "he might only see me as a friend."

"Beth sweetheart anyone can see that Rick likes you, Amy's right you two are perect together", Carol reassured the girl. "How did you finally decide that you want to ask him out?"

"Well I was thinking about what you said about not letting another girl snap him up and I realised that you were right. I don't want to miss out on my chance to date Rick Grimes because I was too nervous. I'm taking the risk. Best case scenario he says yes, worst case scenario things are a little akward between us for a while."

"That's the way to see it Beth" Carol encouraged the girl, before disappearing down into the kitchen with a strange smirk on her face.

"What are my chances of him saying yes?" she asked Amy anxiously. "Sky high, look at you girl, he'd be crazy not to say yes" Amy said gently, "trust me, he's going to say yes." Beth stared out if the bakery window looking at all the people passing by, "I hope your right."


End file.
